Hero
by yintotheyang
Summary: A group of Superheroes, including Johnny Zacchara take on villains who are out to get the town of Port Charles using their main piece of leverage, Lulu Spencer. An AU fic.
1. Prologue

A/N – Surprise! A new story! This story has been fun to write because it is so different from anything I've done in the past! It's an AU that is more of a comedy with romance mixed in and very little angst. I wanted to write something light for Jolu because everything they have on screen right now is not only very hard to watch, but also very heavy with the angst! The prologue is short, but is really just to set the story. If I get a lot of comments I will try to post chapter 1 tomorrow! Let me know what you think by leaving a review!

**Prologue – The Fearless Yet Flawed Foursome**

The town of Port Charles was filled with crime and disaster. Villains and evil geniuses were a common sight, ruining the lives of the innocent citizens. People lived their lives in terror because of the destruction they knew was always coming.

The town had banned together to escape Frank Smith, Faith Roscoe and Manny Ruiz. However, the latest villains to come to Port Charles were even more dangerous. Three well known villains had joined together to take over Port Charles and turn it into their headquarters for taking over the world. Their initial actions had been successful, but as of late, they were being hindered by the arrival of the Superheroes.

The Superheroes, known to Port Charles as the Fearless yet Flawed Foursome, were desperate to clean up the city. They refused to allow the town to be taken over, so they banned together to take a stand. Their leader, the Ultimate Godfather, was better known to the citizens of Port Charles as Sonny Corinthos. Sonny made his fortune selling the best coffee in New York and was a well respected man.

When banding together the Superheroes, Sonny chose three men that he trusted and respected to join him in the fight against the villains. First, he chose his business partner, Jason Morgan. Jason's role was to be the hit-man. He was the Enforcer in Black. Sonny also enlisted the help of Nikolas Cassadine because of his wealth and resources. His quest for revenge because of the pain he had been put through thanks to many of the villains in Port Charles earned him the name, the Royal Avenger.

Sonny's final choice for the group of Superheroes shocked both Jason and Nikolas. Sonny chose a young no name, Johnny Zacchara. Johnny had come to Port Charles as an eighteen year old to attend Port Charles University. That was all anyone knew about him. Sonny saw something honorable and brought Johnny to the Superheroes. Johnny, as the youngest of all of the Superheroes, was quickly dubbed the Prince of Reprise.

The four had worked tirelessly to stop the plans of the latest villains. However, they were unsure of their effectiveness. Their tech support, Damien Spinelli, had not been able to locate the villains after their last attack on Port Charles. The Superheroes planned to be ready when the next attack came. They resolved that no one would take over the city. Each Superhero had a different reason.

Sonny had lost many members of his family as a result of the violence. Jason had suffered brain damage and couldn't remember years of his life because of an attack on his family. Nikolas had lost his mother, the love of his life and his brother. The loss of Lucky had been the worst because he was still there in body. His voice even sounded the same, but he had no doubt been brainwashed. He was too different.

For Johnny, there was one reason. Lulu. Lulu Spencer, the girl of his dreams who didn't look at him as anything other than her best friend, had been enough for Johnny to join the Superheroes. Her safety and well being was his number one priority. He had heard all of the stories about the damage done to the lives of those she loved and others in Port Charles. Not her. He would not allow any harm to come to the perfect and wonderful Lulu Spencer.

When Johnny had first come to Port Charles, he knew no one. He entered his first class at PCU and noticed the beautiful blonde sitting in the seat next to him. She smiled at him and introduced herself and he fell in love. All it took was one look and he was hers forever. He introduced himself and they were instant friends. Friends. She dated other guys from PCU and he seethed in the shadows waiting for the day when she would fall in love with him too. He wasn't sure if that day would come, but he could wait forever. And she would have forever. He was making sure of it.

The Superheroes were awaiting the next move of the villains. When would it come and how much damage would they do before the Superheroes could stop them?

Only time would tell...


	2. Making Plans

A/N – A deal is a deal. Thank you for all the comments! I know there have been some questions about the identity of the villains and all I can say is they will make their appearances soon enough. A special thanks to Beth for really encouraging me to run with this idea. Happy reading!

**Chapter 1 – Making Plans**

Johnny exited the science building at PCU and as usual Lulu was at his side. She was going on and on about how unfair it was to be forced into a lab partner and how she would fail with the one she had received. Johnny just smiled because he could listen to the sound of her voice all day and still consider it music.

"Kelly's?" Lulu suggested breaking Johnny from his train of thought.

"Sure," he agreed.

Kelly's meant more time with Lulu. Johnny knew he was ridiculous. With Lulu there were two possibilities and neither was good. Either she knew how he felt and ignored it because she didn't return the feelings and did not want to have an awkward conversation or she had no clue because she had never and would never consider the possibility of being anything more than friends with Johnny.

"What are you thinking about so hard," Lulu wondered.

"Nothing important," Johnny answered.

"Apparently it is because I just asked you a question and you didn't even notice," Lulu replied.

"I'm sorry," Johnny said honestly. "I'm just a little tired is all."

"Good thing we're getting coffee then," Lulu laughed and Johnny smiled.

Her laughter made his heart beat faster. She was so beautiful. Johnny knew going to Kelly's with her would probably make him late for his meeting with Sonny, but he didn't care. Lulu was more important. If she was with him, she was safe and keeping her safe was his main priority.

They entered Kelly's and Mike waved at them as they took seats at a table near the door. Lulu was looking intently at a menu and Johnny pulled it away from her. She pouted and he tried to keep his resolve.

"I'm not buying you something to eat," Johnny insisted. "You suggested here for coffee, not lunch."

"But all the walking made me hungry," Lulu argued. "Are you really not going to let me eat?"

"You can eat if you have your own money," Johnny answered. "But I'm not paying for it."

"I probably don't need anything anyway," Lulu said sadly. "I don't need the extra weight. I look like a cow already."

Johnny knew he was being played. Lulu had very high self-esteem. She was only saying these things so he would cave and buy her the burger she was probably craving. It was a common occurrence. She would want something and he would try to refuse. She would somehow trick him and get what she wanted. No matter what he did, he could not say no to her.

"Do you ever feel bad?" Johnny wondered after ordering Lulu her burger _**and**_ fries.

"For what?" Lulu asked.

"For taking advantage of me," Johnny replied. "I know that you know that I know that you are playing me when you say things like 'I look like a cow already.' Yet you continue to do it."

"Can you blame me?" Lulu questioned. "It continues to work."

"True," Johnny relented.

"I'm sorry," Lulu said softly with sad eyes.

"Why would you be sorry?" Johnny asked.

"You're right, I do take advantage of you," Lulu admitted. "I can pick up the tab today. Your coffee, too. All of it is on me."

"No way," Johnny said simply.

"But…" Lulu started, but Johnny silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"No way," he repeated sternly. "I like doing things for you and I have plenty of money left to me from my family. I was just kidding before."

"I still feel awful," Lulu said.

"Don't," Johnny replied.

"I want to make it up to you," Lulu said with a smile.

"How would you do that?" Johnny wondered.

"My brother, Nikolas, is having a business party at his house," Lulu explained. "You could come with me and ride out the incredibly boring evening. Having you there will at least make it bearable."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but shouldn't you take your boyfriend?" Johnny questioned.

"I don't have a boyfriend anymore," Lulu answered. "I dumped him."

"You really want me to go?" Johnny asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Lulu affirmed. "There is no one else I'd rather go with."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny walked into the meeting and Jason, Sonny and Nikolas all stared at him. He was late and from the looks he was getting it was a big deal. He quietly took his seat, but the stares did not stop. Apparently an apology was needed. Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late," Johnny mumbled. "What did I miss?"

"We were just discussing our next move," Jason said with frustration. "Something you should have been present for. Do you want us to guess where you were instead?"

"Eating lunch," Johnny replied.

"With?" Sonny asked laughing less annoyed and more amused at watching Johnny squirm.

"Lulu," Johnny answered quietly.

"Does my sister know that you're madly in love with her?" Nikolas wondered and Johnny couldn't keep himself from blushing.

"I only ate with her to make sure she was safe," Johnny lied. "You should be happy I look after your sister."

"As long as you look mostly from afar, I will be," Nikolas responded, laughing with Sonny at Johnny's obvious embarrassment. Jason still looked annoyed.

"We need to focus on filling Johnny in on the plan instead of his love life," Jason interceded.

"Or lack thereof," Sonny added and Nikolas laughed.

"I agree," Johnny said blushing again. He hated being the youngest member of this group. He was the bud of all jokes.

"I am hosting a party at my place," Nikolas explained. "We think there might be some action at the party and all of us need to be there."

"Okay," Johnny said. "I was already planning on going."

"How did you even know about it?" Sonny wondered.

"Lulu" Jason and Nikolas said in unison and Sonny rolled his eyes.

"Should have known," Sonny laughed.

"Lulu asked me to go with her to the party, but I don't like her being there if there is a threat," Johnny said with concern.

"Well I can't exactly take back the invitation," Nikolas replied. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you will just have to stay close to my sister that night."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Sonny chuckled.

"Enough with the jokes," Johnny said blushing again. "I will stay close to Lulu and make sure nothing happens to her. I hope nothing happens at all."

"That's unlikely," Jason said. "This is exactly the type of thing that draws trouble."

"Then why is it happening?" Johnny wondered.

"We want to draw trouble," Sonny explained. "We need to find out who we are dealing with."

"Right," Nikolas agreed. "And the faster we get the information the better."

"Okay," Johnny said. "I hope this works out."

"It will," Sonny said and Jason and Nikolas agreed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu was trying to do homework on the patio of Kelly's but she wasn't very successful. She was waiting for Johnny to come back from his meeting because she had no idea what she was doing and she needed help. She knew she should pay more attention, but school just didn't really hold her interest. She was going because Nikolas said she should and because it was something to do in an otherwise boring city.

Spinelli came up and Lulu couldn't help but laugh a little. He was dressed sloppily and looked as if he had been working on his computer for hours. They had a few classes together at PCU, but Lulu didn't know him too well. Just that he was a computer genius, he was friends with Johnny and he worked for Sonny and Jason.

"Does the Blonde One wish to ask the Jackal a question?" Spinelli asked her.

"Me?" Lulu wondered and Spinelli nodded. "My name is Lulu. You're Spinelli, right?"

"Yes," Spinelli answered. "Did the Fair Lulu need assistance?"

"No, well yes, but I'm waiting for someone," Lulu responded.

"May the Jackal inquire as to the identity of the one the Blonde One waits for?" Spinelli asked.

Lulu found it odd that she could understand what he was saying but she could. Actually, she found it fun and wanted to get to know him. She could see why Johnny was friends with him.

"Johnny Zacchara," Lulu answered.

"Ahhh, the Jackal shall leave the Fair Lulu to her work," Spinelli said and entered Kelly's.

Lulu laughed as Spinelli left and she heard another voice laughing with her. She knew it was Johnny and she wondered how long he had watched her with Spinelli. He did that a lot. Just watched her. Something like that would creep her out with most people, but with Johnny, it made her feel safe. Like she had someone guarding her all the time.

"How long have you been standing there?" Lulu wondered.

"Long enough to see that Spinelli is your new best friend," Johnny laughed. "I'm hurt. You traded me in so quickly."

"You are hilarious," Lulu said laughing as well. "But he is pretty funny. I can see why you two get along."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not," Johnny chuckled.

"You should," Lulu assured, laughing hysterically.

Lulu finally calmed herself down and she saw Johnny smiling at her oddly. A small part of her had always wondered if she could be more than friends with Johnny. Given her track record with relationships, she knew that was a mistake. She never wanted to lose what she had with Johnny and being romantic would spell certain doom. Johnny was now leaning close to her and looking at her unfinished homework.

"Did you wait for me so I would give you all the answers?" Johnny wondered and Lulu giggled.

"If I say yes, will you buy me an ice cream?" Lulu countered and Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Come on," Johnny said pulling Lulu from her chair and immediately putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her inside. "Get your ice cream and then I am going to teach you how to get the answers on your own. And no complaining."

"Fine," Lulu conceded, smiling to herself because she knew he would give her the answers eventually.


	3. Trouble in Human Form

A/N – The villains are revealed! I hope you like my choices. As Johnny, Jason, Sonny and Nikolas are my dream team of heroes, these three are my dream team of evil. LOL! I hope you enjoy and I would love a review!

**Chapter 2 – Trouble in Human Form  
**

Helena looked around the room. Her plan to take over the world was something she had been designing for a long time. Now, with the right partners, it was close to becoming a reality. She had swallowed some of her pride and enlisted the help of two of her fellow feared villains. First, she had gone to Jerry Jacks. He was famous for his lack of conscience when it came to his misdeeds. Then she had brought in Anthony Zacchara. A man who wanted nothing more than to destroy the town that his son had chosen to live in. Helena didn't really understand Anthony's motives but his desire was similar to hers as far as Port Charles was concerned and his resources would make things much easier.

She turned back to the two men who were eagerly waiting to hear her latest plans. The terms of their agreement were simple. Helena knew the players in Port Charles better than anyone, so she was in charge. The other two would give their resources at her request and they would be credited accordingly. They had been deemed by the city as the Terribly Troubled Threesome. Helena found it funny that the villains were given names. She found it even funnier that the little town had formed a group of so-called superheroes to stop her.

"Helena, darling, do you mind explaining to us why we're here?" Jerry asked.

"It's not much," Helena answered. "We need to plan our next move. And I think we have the perfect opportunity."

"What's that?" Anthony wondered.

"My grandson is hosting a party," Helena replied. "Several of Port Charles finest are invited. However, my misguided grandson never chose very good entertainment. I thought we could provide it for him."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"So?" Lulu prodded. "How do I look?"

Johnny was speechless. He had always thought Lulu was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but tonight she had somehow become even more perfect. He just stared at her for awhile as she twirled in front of him, modeling her dress that she was telling him about. Lulu smiled at him and obviously she had asked him something and once again he hadn't answered.

"It's that bad?" Lulu asked.

"Bad?" Johnny replied finally. "I...you...wow."

"I guess if you can't put a sentence together that's a good sign," Lulu said with a laugh.

"Yes," Johnny agreed. "You look really beautiful, Lulu. I am a lucky man tonight."

Lulu smiled again and slipped her arm into Johnny's as he escorted her onto the launch to Wyndamere. They rode across the waves in silence. He watched as the wind blew through her hair and she smiled as though she didn't have a care in the world. They pulled up to the dock at Wyndamere and he helped her off the boat.

"Ready to be bored?" Lulu asked with a smile.

"I don't think being anywhere with you could be boring," Johnny replied.

"You're quite the charmer this evening," Lulu commented as they walked inside.

"Who said the last thing I said was a compliment?" Johnny laughed.

"What exactly was it then?" Lulu said, feigning anger.

"Nothing," Johnny said, smirking at her. "Nothing at all."

Johnny escorted Lulu into the room and they spoke to several of the guests, including Sonny and Jason. Johnny watched as Lulu laughed with some of the people she knew, but a part of him broke every time she introduced him as her best friend. He wanted so much more than friendship with her and it was becoming harder to settle for less. Finally, they approached Nikolas.

"Nikolas!" Lulu squealed as she hugged him tightly.

"Hello," Nikolas replied.

"You know Johnny right?" Lulu asked and Nikolas nodded.

"Nice to see you," Nikolas said, shaking hands with Johnny.

"You too," Johnny responded. "It's a great party."

"I haven't had to kill anyone yet," Nikolas smiled.

"And no signs of mass murderers?" Johnny questioned with a laugh to cover the seriousness of the question.

"Unfortunately no," Nikolas answered with a laugh as well. "I need to get to the rest of my guests, excuse me."

"Bye," Lulu said as Nikolas walked away, before she turned to Johnny. "What the hell is going on?"

"What?" Johnny wondered as Lulu led him to the corner of the room.

"Since when are you and Nikolas friends?" Lulu demanded.

"We aren't friends," Johnny answered.

"Then why were you laughing like that?" Lulu questioned. "And what was with the jokes about killing people?"

"We aren't friends," Johnny insisted. "It was just two people being polite and the awkward conversation about killing people should tell you that we really don't know each other. If we did, I'm sure we would have talked about something else."

"You're a horrible liar," Lulu accused. "I know that you know that I know that the conversation you had with Nikolas was about something, just like you know that I will figure it out."

"Are you mad at me?" Johnny pouted.

"Don't do that?" Lulu said, not able to hide the smile.

"Do what?" Johnny asked innocently.

"Pout," Lulu replied. "I'm not the only one who takes advantage of things in this friendship. You will use those big brown eyes to get anything."

"So if I bat my big brown eyes in your direction, you'll dance with me?" Johnny wondered.

"I guess," Lulu laughed.

Johnny led her to the dance floor and smiled as they swayed to the soft music. He didn't like hiding the truth from Lulu, but he knew if she knew that he was secretly a superhero she would try to either get him to quit or want to join the group herself. Both of those things weren't options in Johnny's mind so he chose to lie. He looked down at her dancing in his arms and he knew that lying was the right thing. Anything that kept her safe was the right thing to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Helena had entered Wyndamere through the secret tunnels and brought Jerry and Anthony and some of her minions along with her. She had shown them designs of the house and the best places to strike. They had spread out along the house and were waiting for Helena's signal. Helena watched from the corner of the ballroom as the unsuspecting citizens of Port Charles danced to the music.

Helena found Lulu Spencer in the crowd. When the Terribly Troubled Threesome had discussed the plans for the party, she was an essential part. She was important to many in the town and the town would be devastated were something to happen to her. Helena squinted at the man she was dancing with, trying to place the face with a name. He laughed and Helena remembered him from the picture Anthony had shown her. That was Johnny Zacchara. Getting Lulu away from him would be a difficult task. As the song ended, Johnny twirled Lulu and she laughed loudly, earning a caring look from everyone in the room. Helena took the small interruption as an opportunity.

"Good evening everyone," Helena bellowed, stepping out of the shadows. "I am so happy to be a part of my grandson's celebration."

Helena watched as everyone gasped in shock and stepped back. Her eyes swept the crowd and found Nikolas glaring at her. Johnny had grasped Lulu's hand and brought her close to him. The other people of interest to her were Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan. Two people who had in the past sworn revenge on her but had never been able to deliver on the declaration. Their eyes held the same disgust that Nikolas's did, but there was also something else. A confidence was present. Like they knew she was coming and they were ready.

"I hope no one was planning on leaving too soon," Helena said with an evil laugh. "The fun is really just beginning."

As Helena spoke her last words, her minions revealed themselves. The party guests realized that Helena had them surrounded and they huddled together. Helena let an evil grin spread across her face as all the guest's faces filled with terror.

"I promise not to harm anyone," Helena began. "If Lulu Spencer comes with me right now."


	4. Saved and Smitten

A/N – I can admit that I'm not the best writer of action or adventure. Given that fact, I'm not really completely pleased with some of this, but hopefully you like it anyway! If not, tell me anyway. I love any and all feedback!

**Chapter 3 – Saved and Smitten**

Lulu felt Johnny tense beside her. Helena's words rang in her ears and she knew there was only one option. She tried to step forward but Johnny held her beside him. She looked into his eyes and knew he wasn't going to let her do it. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering in his ear.

"I have to go," Lulu whispered. "It's the only way."

"No," Johnny breathed and he tightened his grip. "What if something happens to you?"

"It won't," Lulu assured. "She needs me for something. She won't hurt me right away. You have to let me go."

Lulu pulled back and once again looked into Johnny's eyes. He looked scared and she tried to look brave. She squeezed his hands and let go and turned to walk toward Helena. Nikolas's face held shock as she approached Helena slowly. Lulu met her eyes and saw the pure evil that was there. Helena gave a wicked smile and then grabbed Lulu's arm.

"Thank you for not making this difficult, dear," Helena said and Lulu's stomach churned. "Carry on with the party."

With those words, Helena turned to leave and drug Lulu with her. Helena's minions restrained the party guests while Helena escaped with Lulu. Lulu tried to memorize the path back towards the ballroom, but Helena was moving quickly.

"Where are you taking me?" Lulu wondered.

"Somewhere no one will find you," Helena answered.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The Fearless yet Flawed Foursome all dressed in silence, ready to go on a rescue mission to retrieve Lulu. As Helena had promised, her minions had left and no one else had been touched. The guests had left immediately in fear and the superheroes had moved to a bedroom in Wyndamere to get in their disguises.

"We need a plan," Jason spoke up.

"We should split up into pairs," Sonny suggested. "Two go into town to protect everyone else and see if Helena went back to the mainland. Two search Spoon Island for Helena and Lulu."

"I'm looking for Lulu," Johnny declared.

"Why so you can let her go again?" Nikolas asked angrily. "How could you have let her leave with Helena?"

"She asked me to," Johnny answered. "She seemed sure that Helena wouldn't do anything to her, but she would hurt other people if I didn't let her go."

"Lulu doesn't know Helena like I do," Nikolas argued.

"Then why didn't you try to stop her?" Johnny countered.

"Fighting isn't getting us anywhere," Jason interjected. "Johnny and Nikolas will look for Lulu. Sonny and I will go back to town."

"That's not a good idea," Sonny said cautiously. "These two will fight so much they'll forget to look for Lulu."

"We'll manage," Johnny asserted. "Nikolas knows Spoon Island best and I know Lulu best. It's what makes the most sense."

"Alright," Sonny conceded. "Remember not to let her see who you really are though. No matter what, your identities have to be kept secret."

"Okay," Nikolas agreed. "Let's go, Johnny."

Johnny followed Nikolas and they carefully searched the island. Nikolas explained the large number of secret tunnels surrounding Wyndamere and Johnny suggested splitting up to cover more ground. Once he was alone, Johnny struggled to stay focused. This wasn't a random save of someone. This was Lulu.

He exited one tunnel to find the beach. He saw a piece of Lulu's dress carefully placed on a branch. She had left a clue. He began to follow the trail of small pieces of cloth and found a small cabin in the woods. The cabin was guarded by three of Helena's minions and was most likely occupied by Lulu and the Terribly Troubled Threesome. Doing this alone wasn't exactly smart, but Johnny had no way of contacting Nikolas nor the time to wait for him to get there.

Johnny thought quickly and devised a distraction to remove the minions from outside the cabin. He set the trap and waited as all of the guards watching the cabin chased after it and an older man left the cabin in pursuit of them. Anthony. It sickened him to know that his own father was in on this plan.

Johnny carefully approached the cabin and looked into the window. Inside he saw Jerry Jacks and Helena guarding Lulu. She was tied up, but her eyes didn't seem to hold any fear. He placed a gadget on the window and carefully crept around the corner. He pulled on the string attached to the gadget and the glass exploded out of the window. He retreated around to the other side of the cabin and quickly broke in the back door. He entered the holding room and found only Helena guarding Lulu now and he knocked her out from behind. Lulu looked up at him wide-eyed and gasped.

"Who are you?" Lulu questioned as Johnny untied her.

"I am the Prince of Reprise," Johnny replied helping her stand.

"I'm being saved by a superhero," Lulu smiled as Johnny took her out the back way.

Johnny pulled Lulu into his arms and carried her as he ran into the shelter of the woods. By this time the woods were crawling with Helena's men and getting back to the tunnel would be difficult if not more dangerous. Johnny remembered Nikolas saying there were safety boats all along the waterside, so he made his way along the water until he found one. He placed Lulu inside and rowed in the direction of the launch. He felt Lulu watching him, but he stayed silent. He placed Lulu on the launch, knowing he could contact Jason or Sonny to have them waiting for her to make sure she got home safely.

"Aren't you coming?" Lulu asked as Johnny exited the launch.

"No," Johnny answered quietly.

"How do I thank you?" Lulu questioned.

"No need," Johnny responded.

He watched Lulu ride away and quickly went inside and retrieved his cell phone. He got in touch with Jason and told him Lulu was safe and on her way to Port Charles. Then he called Nikolas and informed him of the rescue before changing back into his party clothes. As he was exiting to board a launch of his own, Nikolas stopped him.

"Thanks for saving my sister," Nikolas said, shaking Johnny's hand.

"I don't know what I would have done if..." Johnny trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"None of us would ever let that happen," Nikolas replied. "You should probably go. You'll be the first person she calls to say she's safe and she will want to see you."

"You shouldn't stay here alone you know," Johnny pointed out. "Who knows when your dear old grandma will be back."

"I can handle her tonight," Nikolas said firmly. "But we need to meet tomorrow to discuss our next move."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny knocked on Lulu's apartment door and waited. She had called him while he was still on the launch and asked him to come see her. Something had been off about her voice, but Johnny had passed it off as shock. When she opened the door for him, he knew he was mistaken. Lulu had the look. She had met another guy. She ushered him inside and Johnny watched as she walked around the room like she was floating on air.

"I'm glad you're okay," Johnny said, causing Lulu to come out of her thoughts.

"More than okay, Johnny," Lulu gushed. "You should have seen the guy who rescued me."

"Someone I know?" Johnny wondered. She was in love with the Prince of Reprise?

"Do you know the Prince of Reprise?" Lulu asked.

"Can't say that I do," Johnny lied. How could his life get any worse?

"He's gorgeous," Lulu smiled. "He rescued me from the cabin with Helena and these other two guys. He was so smart too. I don't know how he distracted them all."

"Sounds like a great guy," Johnny responded. She finally noticed him when he was someone else.

"Perfect," Lulu sighed dreamily. "I know that I date a lot of guys but there was something special about him. I can't wait to see him again."

"Are you going to see him again?" Johnny questioned. No was the answer, but he was wondering what Lulu was thinking.

"I haven't figured out how yet," Lulu answered. "He didn't really say much. Do you think he didn't like me?"

"I think he was focused on saving you," Johnny replied. He didn't just like her he loved her.

"Really?" Lulu wondered and Johnny nodded. "Well I want him to focus on me the next time I see him."

"I don't know how you plan on seeing him again," Johnny said softly. "Aren't superheroes usually loners?"

"Yes, but once they meet that special someone they reveal their secret identity," Lulu reasoned.

"And you think from spending like twenty minutes with this guy that you're his special someone?" Johnny prodded.

"I don't know," Lulu started. "It was like I knew him. It was special for me, maybe it was for him too."

"Maybe," Johnny agreed.

The truth was every moment he spent with Lulu was special to him. The problem was the part of him she seemed to want was the part that he was sworn to secrecy about. He could never tell Lulu that he was the Prince of Reprise and she would never want to be with plain Johnny Zacchara.

"I'm glad you're okay, Lulu," Johnny smiled and walked closer to the door. "I should probably let you rest."

"Hey," Lulu said, catching Johnny's hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Johnny lied. "I was just worried about you. I should have known that you would be okay. It's the Spencer in you."

"Well it seems more like luck," Lulu admitted. "Hopefully enough luck to land me that prince's heart or at least his phone number."

Johnny masked his hurt and then pulled Lulu into a hug. His wish had finally come true. Lulu wanted him. Unfortunately, she had no clue that he was the one she wanted. He squeezed tightly before letting go and saying goodnight. He left the apartment and walked slowly down the stairs of the building. He could suffer through a broken heart if it meant Lulu was safe. He could suffer through anything for her.


	5. What Happens Next

A/N – Okay, a new chapter of Hero! A little of the Johnson relationship that I love so much! They are just both so good looking and should be together a lot more on screen! But there are a lot of things GH should do that they don't, I think. Anyway, here it is, I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 4 – What Happens Next**

Johnny entered the room with Jason and found Sonny and Nikolas already waiting for them. Sonny had called an emergency meeting in light of the previous night's events. They all took their seats and Johnny took notice of everyone's serious expressions.

"So I'm guessing we are in trouble," Johnny said, breaking the silence.

"Helena alone we could handle," Sonny started. "Even Helena and Anthony. But Helena, Anthony and Jerry are a formidable opponent. Their resources are practically unlimited."

"What's the plan?" Johnny asked.

"We don't have one," Nikolas admitted.

"We obviously hindered their plan in some way by saving Lulu," Jason noted. "We just need to figure out what part Lulu played."

"And we need to watch Lulu closely," Johnny added. "If she was an important part, they'll go after her again."

"He has a point," Nikolas said seriously.

"We can't guard her," Sonny argued. "She would want to know why we were doing it."

"Johnny is our best option," Jason noted.

"What?" Johnny wondered.

"You need to be with Lulu as much as possible," Nikolas replied. "The only time you're not with her is when you're meeting with us or at night."

"She likes her privacy," Johnny argued. "If I try to spend that much time with her she'll know something is up."

"Find a way," Sonny ordered and stood up. "I have to get back to work."

"I have things to take care of, too," Nikolas said, following Sonny out the door.

"You would usually jump at the opportunity to spend more time with Lulu," Jason said softly. "What's going on?"

"Lulu found another guy," Johnny answered.

"She's had other boyfriends before," Jason commented.

"It's me," Johnny said quietly.

"Now I'm really confused," Jason laughed.

"It's me, but she doesn't know it," Johnny clarified. "She is head over heels for the Prince of Reprise."

"Oh," Jason muttered.

"I can't tell her it's me and even if I could, I'm not sure I would want to," Johnny replied. "As soon as she found out that it was me she would probably run for the hills."

"I'm sure she'll get over it," Jason said supportively. "She won't want the Prince of Reprise forever, and once she gets over him, your friendship will be easy again."

"It's never been easy," Johnny frowned. "It's hard to be in love with someone who only thinks of you as a friend."

"I know," Jason sighed. "But it's for Lulu's safety. You have to do this."

"I will," Johnny promised. "I'll do anything for her."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny walked into Kelly's and to his dismay, did not find Lulu. He saw Spinelli at the counter and he approached him to see if she had been in today.

"Spinelli, have you seen Lulu?" Johnny wondered.

"The Blonde One has been absent from this abode," Spinelli answered.

"She's supposed to meet me," Johnny muttered. "I wonder where she is."

"Is the Fair Lulu late?" Spinelli asked.

"No," Johnny answered. "But she's usually early. I'm just worried I guess."

"Because of the precarious situation at the celebration last evening?" Spinelli inquired.

"Yes," Johnny nodded and he heard the bell ring. He turned to see Lulu come in and he breathed a sigh of relief. "I have to go."

"Farewell," Spinelli called, but Johnny ignored him.

"Hey," Johnny said as he pulled out a chair at a table for Lulu.

"Hey," Lulu replied. "So why did you want to see me?"

"I thought we could hang out today," Johnny offered.

"Okay," Lulu agreed. "What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want to do," Johnny smiled.

"Shopping?" Lulu asked with a wide smile.

"Do I have to hold your bags again?" Johnny wondered.

"Only when I'm in dressing rooms," Lulu smirked. "Plus, you get to see what I try on and that's fun."

"I really screwed myself by saying I'd do whatever you wanted," Johnny muttered.

"We don't have to go shopping," Lulu sighed. She put on a sad face and Johnny melted.

"Of course we do," Johnny laughed. "I said whatever you wanted and I'm a man of my word."

"Great," Lulu squealed. "There is a gorgeous new pair of shoes I saw the other day that I am dying to get."

"Am I also funding this trip?" Johnny questioned.

"If you want to," Lulu shrugged. "The trip will last longer if you do."

"Well," Johnny said thoughtfully. "How about I take you shopping for as long as I can take it and then we go home and get cleaned up and go to a movie?"

"Sounds perfect," Lulu smiled. "Are we eating breakfast first?"

"Are you hungry?" Johnny asked and she nodded. "Then yes."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"What's the plan?" Anthony asked and Helena glared at him.

The villains were gathered again trying to reorganize their attack against Port Charles. Losing Lulu had been a hit to their plan and they were back to square one.

"We have to recapture her," Helena bellowed.

"How do you suppose we do that, darling?" Jerry asked. "She seems rather well protected."

"No one is out of our reach," Helena scoffed.

"We can just follow my son," Anthony suggested. "He'll lead us straight to her."

"We don't have time to wait for another large gathering," Helena said thoughtfully. "We may have to do just that."

"Do you have someone on your son?" Jerry questioned.

"I have someone who watches the places he frequents," Anthony answered. "I can't follow him because he notices a trail."

"Well find out where he is and if the Spencer girl is with him," Helena demanded. "The sooner we move, the more likely we are to be successful."

"We had better be successful," Jerry commented. "If the three of us together can't take over the town, no one can."

"We can take over," Helena said firmly. "We just have to get our leverage."

"How is LooLoo going to help us?" Anthony asked.

"She's our way in," Helena replied. "Most of that town worships the ground she walks on and they would do anything to spare her."

"I want to be the one who kills her," Jerry stated, with an evil grin. "When she's served her purpose of course."

"We'll draw straws for that honor," Helena laughed wickedly. "But first we have to grab her."

"How soon can you have a man get to her?" Anthony questioned.

"As soon as I know where she is," Helena answered.

"According to one of my spies," Anthony started. "She left Kelly's with my son about twenty minutes ago."

"Did he follow them?" Helena wondered.

"No," Anthony replied. "But he said they mentioned shopping."

"Which means she will be brought home and left alone sometime this afternoon," Helena reasoned. "I'll place someone outside her building to go in after her once she's alone."

"And then what?" Jerry asked.

"Then we write our first ransom note to the town," Helena smirked.


	6. Discovery

A/N – I am super excited about this chapter! There is a lot going on and some action, which I hope I did justice. Thanks to everyone for reading and let me know what you think!

**Chapter 5 – Discovery**

Johnny was going crazy. He had spent a great day with Lulu, but now it had all fallen apart. After dropping her off to clean up for the movies, he had hurried home so he wouldn't be away from her for long. He had given her specific instructions to wait in her apartment for him to come back, but she never listened. He arrived at the apartment and saw Lulu waiting for him outside. Before he could get to her, she was grabbed and taken away.

Johnny disguised himself in record time and followed the man who had taken Lulu. He considered calling Jason, but he didn't want to waste the time. He drove cautiously, not wanting to risk Lulu's life in anyway. He knew that she was fiery and would probably not follow the orders that Helena's men gave which put her in even more danger.

The car holding Lulu stopped and Johnny parked his own car inconspicuously. He crept close to the car as the guard yelled at Lulu who was obviously giving him a hard time. Johnny couldn't help but smile at her fighting spirit. It was one of the things he loved most about her. He saw another car approaching and figured it was the car that was to take Lulu to the destination where Helena was. The guard was pulling Lulu out of the first car and Johnny thought quickly. He took a dart gun from his belt and shot darts into tires on each of the cars.

This gave Johnny time to formulate a plan as the guard forced Lulu back into the car as they waited for a third car. There were six total guards. One in the driver seat of each car and four that were supposed to be securing the perimeter, but were doing a poor job. Johnny was now only feet from the car and he could see Lulu inside. She looked rather annoyed as did the guard. Johnny moved quickly, without being detected, and entered the car. He sat in the passenger seat and quickly latched the guards hands to the steering wheel.

"My hero," Lulu squealed from the backseat.

"Who the hell are you?" the guard demanded.

"I'm taking back what you tried to steal," Johnny muttered and then turned to Lulu. "When I say so, you exit my side of the car and follow me to those bushes. Got it?"

"Yeah," Lulu breathed.

"You'll be killed for this," the guard warned, but Johnny ignored him.

He watched as the guards circled the area. He waited until they were distracted and ordered Lulu to move. They ran to the woods and made it safely. He knew he couldn't take her back to his car because she would find out who he was. He decided they could make their way back to her apartment building on foot.

"So this is twice you're saving me," Lulu pointed out.

"I save a lot of people," Johnny said, trying to sound indifferent.

"How did you even know I was taken?" Lulu wondered.

"I was nearby," Johnny muttered.

"Are you watching me?" Lulu asked in her flirtatious voice.

"No," Johnny said shortly. He always watched her to make sure she was safe. It was hard not telling her the truth.

"Do you hate me or something?" Lulu questioned.

"Why would you think that?" Johnny wondered.

"Because you mumble any answer you give me and saving me seems like a job to you," Lulu replied.

"It is a job," Johnny countered.

"Wow, you know how to make a girl feel special," Lulu said sarcastically.

"I know how to keep you alive and that's my only concern," Johnny said harshly. He realized maybe if the Prince of Reprise pushed her away that Lulu would give up her fantasy.

"So where are you taking me?" Lulu asked softly.

"I assume the building you were taken from is where you live," Johnny answered. "I'll leave you there, but you need to go straight inside and don't leave."

"That's what my friend told me earlier," Lulu responded. "He told me it was dangerous for me to be alone right now and that I needed to wait inside until he came to get me. He wanted me to be safe because he cares about me. Not just because it's his job."

"You should listen to your friend," Johnny offered as they stopped in front of her apartment.

"Are you good enough to get my phone back?" Lulu asked. "Because I bet he's worried and I have no way to talk to him now."

"I'm sure you can find a way to get in touch with him," Johnny muttered.

"Thanks for saving me," Lulu replied. "And I'll try to stay out of trouble so you don't have to waste time on me again."

Johnny waited for Lulu to go inside. He then made his way back to his car. He changed out of his suit quickly and then leaned his forehead against the steering wheel. His phone rang and a number he didn't recognize came up on the screen.

"Hello," Johnny said into the phone.

"_Hey_," Lulu sighed into the phone.

"What's wrong?" Johnny wondered.

"_I had kind of an eventful thirty minutes_," Lulu answered. "_I thought you would have been here and crazy with worry by now._"

"I'm running late," Johnny replied. "What happened?"

"_You're going to be mad_," Lulu warned.

"I could never be mad at you," Johnny said sweetly.

"_I decided to wait for you outside_," Lulu started. "_Almost as soon as I walked out of the building someone grabbed me._"

"Are you okay?" Johnny questioned.

"_The Prince of Reprise saved me_," Lulu muttered.

"You don't sound too happy about it," Johnny observed.

"_He's not who I thought he was_," Lulu responded.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Johnny pressed.

"_I'm fine_," Lulu said softly. "_But I don't exactly feel like going out anymore. You don't mind do you?_"

"No," Johnny lied. "I might drop by later though. Just to check on you."

"_You don't have to_," Lulu replied.

"I want to," Johnny said sweetly.

"_Okay_," Lulu relented. "_I'll see you later then._"

"See you later," Johnny promised.

He hung up and leaned his head against the steering wheel again. He started the car and headed for Kelly's. He needed to get something to eat to clear his head and calm him down. His nerves were in overdrive because of what almost happened to Lulu yet again.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny sat in Kelly's eating alone. He was almost finished eating when Spinelli walked in and sat next to him.

"Greetings," Spinelli offered.

"Hey," Johnny nodded.

"What troubles the Jackal's comrade?" Spinelli wondered.

"Lulu," Johnny replied.

"The Jackal should have known," Spinelli laughed.

"She's so stubborn," Johnny said angrily. "She got kidnapped again today because she won't take safety precautions."

"Perhaps the Worried One should tell the Fair One of his anxieties," Spinelli suggested.

"She knows," Johnny sighed. "She doesn't listen to anyone, especially not me."

"Then perhaps the Worried One should tell the Fair Lulu of his affections for her," Spinelli countered.

"I can't," Johnny responded. "I have to be around her to protect her and if I make things awkward between us by telling Lulu I love her I won't be able to be around her."

"Then perhaps the Jackal should forget his task of helping the Worried One," Spinelli said sarcastically.

"I don't mean to be rude, Spinelli," Johnny apologized. "It's just getting really hard to be only friends with Lulu when I love her so much."

"No apology necessary," Spinelli smiled.

"Hey, I'm going to go," Johnny said quickly. "I have to go by and check on Lulu before I go home."

"Farewell," Spinelli responded.

"Bye," Johnny replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu paced her room. She hated being stuck in her apartment and she wished she hadn't told Johnny she didn't want to go out. She wanted to do anything but stay in. Someone knocked on her door and she hurried to open it. When she saw Johnny standing there she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"What was that for?" Johnny wondered when he pulled back.

"Because I was kidnapped today and I wasn't sure I'd see you again," Lulu sighed.

"Nothing to do with the ice cream I brought you?" Johnny laughed.

"I didn't know you did," Lulu said happily. "But you might get another hug for that."

"So you weren't okay this afternoon, were you?" Johnny asked.

"I was at first, but then I started thinking about all that could have happened," Lulu answered, taking the ice cream from Johnny. "I was never scared when Helena's men had me, but I was when I had been rescued."

"I know what you mean," Johnny said softly.

"How?" Lulu questioned. "You didn't know that I had been taken until after I was rescued."

"I just meant that the longer I thought about you being taken the more worried I got," Johnny covered.

Lulu looked at Johnny suspiciously. He had seemed off for days and it had only gotten worse after she had been kidnapped the first time. Now he was acting even more strange.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Lulu wondered.

"You're the one who's been through so much," Johnny dodged.

"You just seem different," Lulu muttered. "Like something is bothering you, but you don't want to tell me."

"It's nothing," Johnny smiled.

"It's something," Lulu countered. "We're best friends, Johnny. You can tell me anything."

"I know we're best friends, Lulu," Johnny said with a touch of anger. "You say it enough."

Lulu suddenly thought about the Prince of Reprise. His voice had sounded familiar, but she had never placed it before. But when Johnny spoke to her in anger she realized who it was. Was it possible her best friend was a superhero?

"Do you not want to be my friend anymore?" Lulu asked.

"I'm just under a lot of stress right now," Johnny replied. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Why are you under stress?" Lulu questioned.

"You've been kidnapped twice and I wasn't there for you either time," Johnny said softly. "I should protect you and I haven't been able to."

All the pieces were falling into place. That was why Johnny hadn't completely freaked out when she told him she was kidnapped again this afternoon; he already knew. He hadn't been running late to come pick her up; he had seen her get taken. Johnny had been the one to save her.

"Except you did," Lulu said firmly. "I told you that I felt like I knew the Prince of Reprise and now I know why. He's my best friend."


	7. Dinner?

A/N – I am so excited for this chapter. I hope everyone loves it as much as I do. Please leave me a review so I know what you think! Above all, enjoy!

**Chapter 6 – Dinner?**

Johnny was hoping he had heard Lulu wrong. He was hoping that she hadn't figured out the truth about his other identity, but that was sure what it sounded like. He kept a straight face and looked at Lulu. She was looking at him expectantly and he pretended to not know why.

"What?" Johnny wondered.

"Answer me," Lulu demanded.

"What was the question?" Johnny asked.

"Are you the Prince of Reprise?" Lulu questioned firmly.

"Why would you think that?" Johnny countered.

"I knew it," Lulu exclaimed.

"I'm confused," Johnny laughed nervously.

"You answered a question with a question," Lulu pointed out. "That means you didn't want to give a real answer because you didn't want to lie so you tried to dodge it. But that doesn't work with me. Because I know that you know that I know that I'm right and you're not supposed to tell me that I'm right."

"Lulu just stop, okay?" Johnny pleaded. "Don't do this."

"So you're admitting it?" Lulu asked. "Just tell me."

"Lulu," Johnny sighed.

"Look, I guessed," Lulu offered. "It's not like you just told me. I just want to hear you say it."

"I am the Prince of Reprise," Johnny admitted. "Happy now?"

"No," Lulu smirked. "Why were you lying to me? We're best friends. We don't lie to each other about anything."

"Really?" Johnny wondered. "What makes you so sure that I don't lie to you?"

"What are you trying to say?" Lulu said softly. "Have you been hanging around me all this time just to protect me?"

"I don't think you believe that," Johnny whispered.

"I don't know what to believe when you say things like that," Lulu replied.

"I have been lying to you, Lulu," Johnny breathed. "I lie to you every time I let you believe I only want to be friends with you."

"Johnny," Lulu said with tears coming to her eyes.

"Just let me talk," Johnny begged. "I've been in love with you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I've spent the entire time we've known each other hoping that one day you would think of me as more than your best friend. But I want to keep being your best friend because I can't imagine my life without you. Which is why I became the Prince of Reprise. I wanted to protect you so badly that I joined forces with a group of superheroes to make sure you were safe. Because your safety is the most important thing to me. You're the most important thing to me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lulu cried.

"Because I was afraid of this," Johnny smiled sadly. "You're upset because you don't feel the same way, but you still want to be friends. Only now we can't go back because me proclaiming my love for you will always be this awkward thing between us."

"You're kind of stupid you know that?" Lulu sniffed.

"What?" Johnny laughed.

"I will probably mess this up and end up sounding stupid, but just let me finish," Lulu warned. "I don't know how I feel about you. I never let myself picture us as more than friends because you mean more to me than any guy ever has and I don't want to lose you. You've seen me when I'm dating a guy. I always screw things up and I never wanted to do that with you. I'm afraid, too."

"So where do we go from here?" Johnny wondered.

"I don't know," Lulu answered. "Do you want to try for more than friendship?"

"That's what I've always wanted," Johnny smiled. "But do you want that?"

"I don't want to be afraid anymore," Lulu responded.

"Okay," Johnny said, taking a deep breath to prepare himself. "Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I would love to," Lulu replied.

"Great," Johnny said happily. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"I'll see you then," Lulu said with a smile. "Bye."

"Bye," Johnny said, leaving her apartment.

He left her apartment with the goofiest grin on his face. Lulu finding out that he was the Prince of Reprise had turned out to be the best thing that could have happened. He only wished he had been honest with her sooner. He didn't care though. He had a chance with Lulu now and that was all he wanted to focus on.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny was less than pleased when he got the call from Sonny at four the next day that there was yet another emergency meeting. He knew he couldn't skip it, but he really wanted to. He wanted to spend a lot of time getting ready for Lulu. He walked into the meeting room and instantly knew something was going on. Nikolas and Sonny were smiling at him and even Jason was trying to fight a grin from creeping across his face.

"What?" Johnny wondered.

"You finally asked my sister out," Nikolas laughed. "What gave you the courage?"

"How did you three find out?" Johnny asked.

"Lulu called to let me know," Nikolas smiled. "Now answer my question."

"I'm leaving," Johnny blushed.

"No," Sonny replied. "We need to get you ready so you can be completely safe while you two are on this date."

"What do you mean?" Johnny questioned.

"We're going to hide things under your dress suit that will help you if someone tries to attack Lulu," Jason answered. "At this point, we don't care if Lulu figures out who you are, as long as she is safe. She is essential to the Terribly Troubled Threesome's plan."

"It's good you say that," Johnny muttered. "Lulu already figured out I was the Prince of Reprise."

"Figured it out or you told her?" Sonny demanded.

"After I rescued her she put it together," Johnny replied. "I tried to deny it, but she saw right through me."

"That's probably true," Nikolas offered. "She has good instincts. She always has."

"As long as she doesn't say anything it doesn't matter," Jason responded. "What matters is her safety."

"Alright," Sonny nodded. "Let's get Johnny ready."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu checked herself in the mirror again. She was nervous about going out with Johnny which made her laugh at herself. She had been out with Johnny a hundred times and never been nervous before. But this was a date. She took a deep breath and heard a knock on the door. She checked herself a final time and opened the door. Johnny took in her appearance and smiled.

"You're beautiful," Johnny complimented.

"Thank you," Lulu blushed.

"Are you ready?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah," Lulu breathed.

She slipped her hand in his and they exited her building. It wasn't the first time she had held his hand, but it felt like it. Everything with Johnny felt new to Lulu, suddenly. She had always thought he was gorgeous, but she had never allowed herself to really look at him. So as they drove to the restaurant in silence, she studied his face. Johnny caught her staring and blushed slightly, something Lulu found so sexy and she didn't know why.

"Are you staring at me, Spencer?" Johnny wondered.

"Maybe," Lulu said coyly.

"Do you like what you see?" Johnny questioned.

"Definitely," Lulu smiled and he blushed again. "Do you find that embarrassing?"

"No," Johnny laughed. "I find it very relieving. I never really thought you would look at me like that."

"I never let myself before," Lulu replied. "I'm glad I am now."

"Me too," Johnny agreed.

They fell back into silence for the rest of the ride. She continued staring at him and he stole glances at her as he drove. They pulled up to an Italian food restaurant and he opened her door for her and helped her out of the car. They went inside and Johnny spoke with the hostess who then led them to a private table in the back. She seated them and took their drink orders and then left the table.

"I've never been here before," Lulu commented.

"Neither have I," Johnny admitted. "But it's a safe place that's also very nice and it has gotten excellent reviews."

"You read the reviews?" Lulu laughed.

"Why is that funny?" Johnny asked.

"Because you didn't have to go through the trouble," Lulu answered. "Or try to impress me in some way."

"Of course I did," Johnny smiled. "I always want to impress you."

"That's sweet," Lulu noted.

"Does it feel weird to you?" Johnny wondered. "Being on an official date, I mean."

"A little," Lulu replied. "What about you?"

"Same," Johnny responded.

"We've been best friends for so long," Lulu said softly. "But I want you to know I do want more. I want to let myself fall for you."

"I don't want to rush you," Johnny countered. "I know I already told you I love you and I do, but I don't want you to feel pressured into feeling that way about me, so if you don't want me to say it, I won't. I want you to be honest and if you ever want out of the relationship all you have to do is tell me."

"Thanks for saying that," Lulu smiled. "But I don't think I will ever want out. And I do want you to tell me you love me if you don't mind saying it. I like hearing it from someone I know means it and isn't trying to get something from me."

"All I want from you is the chance to spend time with you," Johnny said sweetly.

"Well that you have," Lulu replied.

"Then I am the luckiest man in the world," Johnny whispered.

The waiter brought out their drinks and took their orders. They continued talking until their food was brought out. They ate their dinner in relative silence, commenting on their food choices. Johnny fed Lulu some of his lasagna and she fed him some of her spaghetti and meatballs. After they finished their main course, Johnny ordered a dessert for them to share.

"Do you like it?" Johnny asked.

"It's delicious," Lulu answered.

"I can't believe this is the first time you've had tiramisu," Johnny laughed.

"Well I'm glad it is," Lulu said happily. "I like sharing the experience with you."

Johnny smiled blissfully and the waiter came back with the bill. They paid and left the restaurant, holding hands again. The ride back in the car was silent with both Johnny and Lulu lost in thoughts of each other. He pulled up to her apartment and walked her to her door.

"I really had a good time," Lulu offered.

"I'm glad," Johnny smiled. "I did too."

"So," Lulu said, wondering if Johnny was going to kiss her.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Johnny replied, wondering if Lulu wanted him to kiss her.

"I lost my phone," Lulu reminded him. "I'll call you when I get a new one."

"Okay," Johnny nodded.

They stood there staring at each other awkwardly, both wanting to kiss the other but not knowing if it was appropriate. Lulu finally started to turn away, but stopped and turned back to Johnny.

"Do you not want to kiss me?" Lulu demanded. "I waited for awhile and you didn't make a move and I want to know why."

"I do want to, but I didn't know if you wanted me to," Johnny answered. "I told you I didn't want to pressure you."

"Well, I want you to," Lulu laughed. "But now it's kind of awkward."

"We could start the goodnight over," Johnny suggested.

"I guess," Lulu smiled. "But that seems a little ridiculous."

"You're right," Johnny admitted. "I guess we'll just have to wait."

"Okay," Lulu replied, opening the door to her apartment. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Johnny said as she closed the door.

He stood there for five seconds before knocking on the door. Lulu opened the door and Johnny immediately locked her mouth in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands found her waist, pulling her closer to him. She deepened the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. They both broke for air and Johnny leaned his forehead against hers.

"I really didn't want to wait," Johnny whispered. "Because I've been waiting for over four years and I couldn't take it anymore."

"I'm glad you didn't," Lulu breathed.

"I should go," Johnny noted, pulling away from Lulu.

"Okay," Lulu said smiling. "Night."

"Deja vu," Johnny smirked and Lulu laughed. "Goodnight."

Johnny left and leaned against the door. On the other side of the door, Lulu mirrored him. She brought a hand to her chest as she waited for her beating heart to slow down. Johnny brought a hand to his chest to try to keep his heart from exploding with love for Lulu. They slowly moved away from the door, both on cloud nine from what was the best night of their lives.


	8. Meetings

A/N – Thanks to everyone who reads and comments! All of the comments keep me writing and mean so much! I hope you enjoy the latest installment of Hero!

**Chapter 7 – Meetings**

Johnny walked into the meeting on cloud nine. The last week with Lulu had been amazing. They had spent as much time as possible together and Johnny had enjoyed every second of it. Especially the kisses. They had been more frequent and always better than the one before.

Johnny found his way to his seat and finally took notice of the rest of the group. Sonny was laughing hysterically and Jason was smiling and shaking his head. And then there was Nikolas. He seemed to be contemplating murder and Johnny realized he was the victim.

"What?" Johnny asked nervously and Sonny laughed harder.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Nikolas questioned.

"Like...like what?" Johnny swallowed.

"Like you're happier than you should be for a man who is dating my sister," Nikolas fumed and Jason began laughing as well.

"I-I...we didn't...nothing like you think," Johnny stuttered as his hands started sweating.

"Nikolas, let it go, you're going to give him a heart attack," Sonny chuckled.

"Fine," Nikolas relented and then started laughing.

"Wait a minute," Johnny said in shock. "Was this all a joke?"

"Nikolas was giving you a hard time," Jason replied.

"Just a little older brother humor," Nikolas smiled.

"I can't believe you," Johnny breathed, trying to steady his heartbeat. "I thought you were going to kill me."

"Good to know you're afraid of me," Nikolas laughed. "Maybe it will make you keep your hands off my sister."

"Yeah, but who is going to make Lulu keep her hands off of him," Sonny countered and Nikolas's face went white.

"That's enough," Nikolas warned.

"It is," Jason agreed. "We have business to discuss."

"True," Sonny responded. "Next weekend is the party at the Metro Court. Another big event most likely means another attempted strike by the Terribly Troubled Threesome."

"Does anyone else wonder why we keep having and going to these big parties when bad things always happen?" Johnny asked.

"We have to be on our toes at this party and ready for anything," Sonny continued, ignoring Johnny's question. "That means keeping our eyes open for suspicious activity and not on the date we bring with us."

Sonny, Jason and Nikolas all looked at Johnny and he rolled his eyes.

"I get it," Johnny sighed. "Anything else?"

"I think that covers it," Sonny answered.

"Good, I have somewhere to be," Johnny said standing up.

"Anyone have a guess as to where?" Jason laughed.

"I don't have a clue," Nikolas said sarcastically.

"See you later," Johnny called, walking out the door as his colleagues laughed.

Johnny really didn't care what they thought. He loved Lulu and he only loved her more with every day.

* * *

Helena stared at Jerry who was looking around the room as if he was bored. Anthony was doing the same and Helena was getting angry. These two idiots were not helping her at all. They needed a new plan and they needed it yesterday. Getting to Lulu Spencer had proved to be impossible now that Johnny was attached to her at all hours of the day.

"Do you two have anything constructive to add to this meeting?" Helena demanded.

"Darling, perhaps we should look for a different center of operations," Jerry suggested. "This Port Charles scheme doesn't seem to be working."

"Are you giving up?" Helena asked.

"I'm reevaluating," Jerry replied.

"Maybe we have one more chance," Anthony spoke up.

"What are you thinking?" Helena wondered.

"There is a party coming up at the Metro Court," Anthony explained. "I'm sure we could do enough damage at a place that big. We don't have to use Lulu as a bargaining chip. We don't need a bargaining chip at all."

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Helena questioned.

"Going in and taking what we want," Anthony answered.

"And killing anyone who gets in our way," Jerry finished with a wicked glint in his eye.

* * *

Johnny ran his hands through Lulu's hair and she gripped his back tightly. They were sitting on Lulu's couch and their lips had been melded together since he walked in the door. Lulu had given him a kiss hello that had intensified quickly and soon they were on the couch with Lulu practically in Johnny's lap. Lulu finally pulled away and rested her head on Johnny's shoulder.

"Did you miss me that much?" Johnny asked.

"That meeting must have taken hours," Lulu groaned.

"It was forty-five minutes," Johnny laughed.

"That's forty-five minutes too long," Lulu sighed.

Johnny brought her lips back to his and kissed her slowly. He held her face between his hands and Lulu gripped his wrists. She sighed into the kiss and Johnny took the opportunity to deepen it. He finally pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you too," Johnny confessed.

"So what do you want to do today?" Lulu asked.

"I like what we've been doing so far," Johnny smirked kissing her again.

"Me too," Lulu muttered against his lips. "But I had another idea."

"What's that?" Johnny wondered, pulling back to look in her eyes.

"I have a couple of movies and a full carton of ice cream that desperately needs to be eaten," Lulu smiled.

"Sounds good," Johnny agreed.

Lulu went to get off the couch and Johnny pulled her back so he could kiss her again. She smiled against his lips and kissed him softly before heading for the kitchen. She returned shortly with the ice cream carton and a spoon and sat them on the coffee table.

"Don't touch that," Lulu instructed.

"Where's my spoon?" Johnny wondered.

"On the coffee table," Lulu answered, putting the movie in.

"Where's your spoon?" Johnny questioned.

"On the coffee table," Lulu replied, grabbing the remote.

"I hate to break it to you, Spencer, but there's only one spoon," Johnny smirked.

"I hate to break it to you, Zacchara, but we're sharing a spoon," Lulu countered with a smirk of her own.

"Do I get to feed you?" Johnny asked hopefully, pulling Lulu to sit next to him after she had grabbed the ice cream.

"Of course, you know I can't do anything myself," Lulu smiled as she snuggled into Johnny's side.

"You know you always buy strawberry ice cream," Johnny noted as he offered Lulu a bite. "Why is that?"

"It's your favorite," Lulu answered.

"Why don't you buy your favorite?" Johnny wondered.

"Because you hate banana nut," Lulu replied. "And I like sharing."

"You know what I love more than this ice cream?" Johnny questioned.

"Me," Lulu responded and Johnny laughed, nodding his head. "You better. Another bite, please."

"So I'm taking you out this Saturday," Johnny hinted, feeding Lulu the ice cream.

"Sounds fun," Lulu said, trying to keep from asking for details.

"I think it will be a lot of fun," Johnny smirked.

"Why do you think that?" Lulu asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Because we always have fun," Johnny answered.

"Johnny," Lulu pouted.

"Lulu," Johnny countered, taking a bite of ice cream.

"You just want me to get it out of you," Lulu accused.

"Maybe," Johnny shrugged.

"Fine," Lulu sighed.

Lulu took the ice cream and spoon from Johnny's hands and moved it back to the coffee table. She straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Johnny smiled as she kissed him gently before moving her lips to his ear to begin nibbling on it. She continued her mechanisms as she ran her fingertips through his hair. Johnny tugged on her hair gently to bring her lips back to his. He kissed her passionately and then pulled away and kissed the end of her nose.

"You really know how to get me to share secrets," Johnny muttered, kissing her again.

"Is that what I was doing?" Lulu asked. "I got a little distracted."

"I'm going to take you to the party at the Metro Court," Johnny whispered, pressing kisses against her neck.

"Really?" Lulu smiled. "Do I get to dress up?"

"You can wear whatever you want," Johnny answered. "Your only mandatory accessory is me."

"You go good with anything," Lulu smirked.

"Nope," Johnny shook his head. "Only with you."

"You're right," Lulu agreed, kissing Johnny quickly. "You're all mine."

"The ice cream is going to melt," Johnny noted as Lulu went back to nibbling on his ear.

"I don't care," Lulu whispered against his skin.

"You know me neither," Johnny breathed, connecting their lips again.


	9. Perfection

A/N – The party at the Metro Court begins! I hope you like the update! Leave me a review, so I know what you think! :)

**Chapter 8 – Perfection**

Johnny smiled as Lulu laughed and talked with her cousin, Carly. They were talking about some incident from Lulu's childhood, but Johnny was only half-listening. He was trying to keep all of his senses alert to any signs of danger, not that Lulu was helping him any. Her hand had not stopped caressing his thigh since they had sat down at their table and she was inching dangerously higher now.

"Alright, I have to check on something," Carly smiled. "Good talking to you two."

"I'll see you later," Lulu replied as Carly walked away.

"You two had a nice talk," Johnny noted.

"We usually do," Lulu said happily. "Although it's been forever since we've gotten the chance to talk like that."

"Good thing we came," Johnny responded, his eyes wandering once again over the crowd of people.

"What's wrong?" Lulu asked.

"It's nothing," Johnny said, shaking his head.

"Liar," Lulu stated.

"That's really nice," Johnny replied.

"So is lying," Lulu countered.

"Sometimes I hate how well you know me," Johnny said, trying to hide his smile.

"Just talk to me," Lulu begged.

"It's just this party," Johnny started. "It's dangerous. It's the perfect place for an attack by the Terribly Troubled Threesome. I'm just worried that something might happen."

"Johnny, you will protect everyone," Lulu assured him.

"What's awful is I don't care about everyone," Johnny whispered. "I'm only worried about you. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you at a party that I brought you to."

"Nothing is going to happen," Lulu said confidently. "Nothing bad anyway. I was thinking something good might happen, though."

"What are you talking about?" Johnny wondered.

"Well, we're in a beautiful hotel and the night has been perfect so far," Lulu muttered.

"You're perfect," Johnny breathed and kissed her softly.

"I was thinking there is one way to make it even more perfect," Lulu hinted, kissing Johnny again.

Johnny smiled against her lips and then kissed her passionately. He really didn't know what Lulu was talking about because he couldn't imagine anything more perfect than just being happy in the moment with her. As he kissed her, his hands found their way to her hair and her hand that had been running over his upper leg finally brushed just high enough for him to realize what Lulu was suggesting. He broke the kiss and caught her hand that was torturing him.

"Lulu," Johnny started to protest, but she put a finger to his lips.

"It's not too fast," Lulu argued. "You didn't push me. I want this for us because I think we're ready."

"I want you more than anything, Lulu," Johnny confessed. "But I need to you to be sure. You can't just think we're ready, you have to know. I never want to be a regret for you."

"I do know," Lulu smiled. "And you could never be a regret for me. Everything we've shared together has been amazing. The only thing I regret is how long it took me to give us a chance to be together."

"Everything happens when it's supposed to," Johnny whispered. "I'm just glad we're together now."

"Let's get a room," Lulu suggested and Johnny nodded.

* * *

Johnny slipped the key card into the slot before pushing the door open and tugging on Lulu's hand, pulling her into the room with him. He shut the door behind them and turned, taking in Lulu's beauty that was illuminated even more by the moonlight from the window. She turned from him and walked over to the window, looking out over the city. He took off his suit coat and laid it on the table before walking slowly toward her. His hands glided over her bare shoulders and then slipped down her arms before settling at her waist. His lips grazed over her neck and she shivered.

"What are you thinking about?" Johnny breathed in her ear.

"I'm scared," Lulu admitted without turning to face him.

"We don't have to do this," Johnny offered, removing his hands from her body.

"Not of this," Lulu said, shaking her head. "Or of you."

"What is it?" Johnny wondered. "What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared of not being enough," Lulu answered.

"Lulu, I need you more than I need my next breath," Johnny whispered. "Not only are you enough, you're everything to me."

"You always know just what to say," Lulu smiled.

"I'm only saying what I feel," Johnny said sweetly. "I love you, Lulu."

"Show me," Lulu requested, looking over her shoulder at him.

Johnny did as he was told and once again pressed his lips to the back of her neck. His hands found their way to her hips again and his fingers dug into the fabric of her dress. Lulu sighed as Johnny's hands made their way to the back of her dress and slowly pulled the zipper. The dress pooled at her feet and Johnny turned her in his arms so he could take her in. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently. He stepped away and smiled down at her. His hands went to the buttons of his shirt and he undressed slowly in front of her. She watched him and her desire for him grew with every second that passed. She wanted to feel him. Feel the love she knew he had for her in the intense, passionate way that only Johnny could give to her. He dropped the last of his clothes to the floor and stood before her. Lulu sat up on the bed and reached her hand out to him.

"Come here," Lulu begged.

Johnny obliged and joined her on the bed, pushing her back to lay down again. He hovered over her and stared into her eyes. She traced a finger over his face, starting at his forehead and then running down his cheek and over his lips and up the other cheek. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his face, kissing him several times before finally meeting his lips with her own. Johnny's hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her body closer to his as their tongues danced and dueled for control. Lulu pulled away for air and let her head fall back onto the pillow as Johnny began layering her neck with kisses. She gasped as he pushed himself into her and held her in the moment. She gripped his back as he began making love to her. She had never felt so much pleasure in her life and it only got greater with every move Johnny made. His lips remained attached to her neck, nibbling and sucking, while Lulu repeated his name over and over. Both of them were overcome with feelings. So much love and passion for each other was on display as they came closer and closer to their climaxes. He caught her lips to muffle their cries as they both fell over the edge together.

Johnny tried to steady his breathing as he moved off of Lulu and sunk into the bed next to her. She immediately snuggled into his side and kissed his chest. Johnny smiled as they both continued to pant from the exertion. He kissed Lulu's forehead and ran his hand along her arm.

"You're amazing," Lulu whispered.

"Ditto," Johnny breathed, burying his face in her hair.

"What are you thinking about?" Lulu wondered.

"How lucky I am," Johnny replied.

"I'm the one who's lucky," Lulu smiled.

"There was a time when I wondered if I would ever get to hold you like this," Johnny mused. "If I would ever be more than your best friend. I'm so honored that you gave me the chance to be more."

"You make it sound like I don't get anything from this relationship," Lulu chuckled.

"What do you get?" Johnny asked.

"You," Lulu answered quickly. "Your love, your patience, your bravery, your strength. I could go on forever. I feel so fortunate to have you in my life and in my arms. And in my heart."

"I love you so much, Lulu," Johnny muttered.

"I love you, too," Lulu whispered.

"Can you say that again?" Johnny requested.

"I love you, Johnny," Lulu smiled. "I never want to be without you."

"You won't be," Johnny promised. "I couldn't live without you if I tried."

Lulu's smile widened and she leaned up to press her lips to Johnny's again. They kissed softly for several seconds before pulling away. Lulu settled back into his arms and rested her head on his chest. Johnny hugged her tightly to him as he closed his eyes and fell into a more peaceful sleep than he had ever experienced before. Lulu heard his breathing steady and she closed her eyes as well, falling asleep with a content smile on her face.


	10. Fight It Out

A/N – Okay, the drama of the party unfolds! I am really interested to hear what you think about this! So no more delay with my words, happy reading! :)

**Chapter 9 – Fight it Out**

Helena loved how oblivious the town of Port Charles was. With a slight disguise, she, Jerry and Anthony had managed to attend the party without being detected by anyone. She wondered where the so-called "superheroes" were now. Not that it mattered. Even if they did try and stop what was about to happen, they couldn't. This time Helena was in complete control and no one was getting in the way of her path to world domination.

Helena looked at the clock and saw it was almost midnight. She checked the door and could tell that her men had all the exits sealed. She made eye contact with both Anthony and Jerry and nodded slightly as they made their way to the middle of the dance floor. It only took seconds from the time Jerry fired the gun for everyone to freeze in place. The citizens of Port Charles were all paralyzed by their fear as Helena removed the disguising wig she had been wearing.

"I tried to be nice last time," Helena said in that sickening tone that was unique to her. "But your superheroes wouldn't let me have little Lulu. So now I have to take all of you down. One by one."

"You won't get to us," Olivia, the hotel receptionist, spoke out. "The superheroes will save-"

Her words were cut off by Jerry firing his gun again, this time, aimed at her. Blood poured out of her chest and her body slumped to the floor. Everyone gasped and stepped away from her, no one willing to risk their life to see if she could be helped.

"Anyone else have something to say?" Jerry asked darkly and no one dared to breathe. "I didn't think so."

"Now, as I was saying, we want this lovely little town and you're going to give it to us," Helena bellowed. "You've seen the consequences if you try to get in our way."

"What do you want us to do exactly?" Carly squeaked out.

"It's simple really," Helena smiled. "Give us your town and go to work for us."

"What kind of work?" Carly wondered.

"Whatever kind of work is necessary for us to take over the world," Helena snapped. "Now that's enough questions."

Helena started pacing around the room staring at all of the terrified people. She loved the power she had over them. She reveled in the fact that they were all going to bend to her will. She could see it in their eyes. She came to a stop in front of Carly and glared at her.

"Anthony, do you see this woman?" Helena asked, pointing a finger at Carly.

"Yes," Anthony answered.

"Shoot her first if anyone tries to play hero tonight," Helena ordered.

"It would be my pleasure," Anthony replied.

"The rest of you, sit tight," Helena laughed. "Your superheroes have until midnight to surrender and give us the town. And if they don't, everyone here dies."

* * *

Johnny's eyes shot open when he heard the gunshot. It was muffled and sounded far away, but it was a gunshot. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt that Lulu was still safe in his arms. He didn't want to wake her, but he knew he had to get down there to help. He had to protect the rest of the town from the Terribly Troubled Threesome.

"Lu," Johnny said, shaking Lulu slightly to wake her.

"Is it morning already?" Lulu asked sleepily.

"No, but I have to go," Johnny answered.

"Go?" Lulu wondered, suddenly fully awake. "You're just going to go after we made love for the first time?"

"I don't want to, but something is happening," Johnny replied.

"What could possibly be happening that requires you to leave?" Lulu questioned.

"I don't want to worry you," Johnny muttered.

"You need to tell me what's going on," Lulu responded.

"Look, I think I heard a gunshot," Johnny started. "So I need to go check it out and see if I need to save anyone."

"A gunshot?" Lulu asked in disbelief. "You can't go down there if someone has a gun."

"Lulu, it's my duty," Johnny argued, getting out of bed. "I have to protect the town of Port Charles."

"But who is going to protect you?" Lulu demanded, wrapping the sheet around herself and sitting up.

"You know there are three people that I work with," Johnny said as he got dressed in his suit.

"Johnny, this is dangerous," Lulu said softly. "You can't just go running in there to save the day. You could get hurt or worse."

"I'm not going to go in blind," Johnny replied, trying to soothe her. "I'll figure out what's going on and what needs to be done. Then, I will do everything I can to make sure everyone is safe."

"Promise me you'll be okay," Lulu requested, standing up and walking over to him.

"I promise," Johnny smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You look sexy in this suit," Lulu whispered, letting her hands settle around his neck.

"Yeah?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah," Lulu nodded. "It shows off all your muscles. And black is just your color."

"Lulu, you can't seduce me into staying," Johnny whispered and Lulu shrugged.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Lulu smirked and Johnny laughed.

"I'm going to be okay," Johnny said again.

"I know," Lulu nodded.

Johnny smiled and leaned in to give Lulu a passionate kiss. Lulu returned the kiss with everything she had, trying to memorize the feeling of Johnny's lips against hers. Johnny knew she was worried about him, but he also knew that he had everything to live for. Because she was everything. He pulled away slowly and rested his forehead against hers.

"Stay here until I get back and don't open the door for anyone but me," Johnny instructed.

"Okay," Lulu agreed. "How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"I'm not sure," Johnny answered. "But I'll try to be as quick as possible."

"Just be safe," Lulu requested. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Johnny smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I have to go."

"I'll be waiting for you," Lulu whispered.

"Knowing that will get me through anything," Johnny breathed.

He kissed her once more and then turned and left the hotel room. He headed for the stairwell and was met instantly with Jason who was dressed in his suit. Jason didn't look happy and Johnny knew the situation was not good.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jason demanded.

"I was with-" Johnny started and Jason cut him off.

"I should have known," Jason said, rolling his eyes. "Is she at least someplace safe now?"

"Yes," Johnny nodded.

"Alright, well we have a problem downstairs and we really don't know how to handle it," Jason explained. "The Terribly Troubled Threesome have the entire place surrounded. They already killed one person and they are threatening Carly now if anyone tries to stop their plan."

"Their plan?" Johnny asked.

"They finally revealed their agenda," Jason replied. "They want to use Port Charles as a base of operations to take over the world. Helena told your father to kill Carly if anyone tried to play hero. She also said everyone in the building would be killed if we didn't surrender by midnight."

"We can't surrender," Johnny said, shaking his head.

"I agree," Jason responded. "But Sonny says we can surrender and keep everyone safe and then formulate a plan for the long term."

"What's going to happen to everyone if we surrender?" Johnny wondered.

"They would get to live and help the villains with their plot for world domination," Jason answered.

"If we show ourselves and surrender they will kill us on the spot," Johnny stated. "There has to be a way to save everyone and keep the villains from taking over the town."

"I'm listening if you have any ideas," Jason said, staring at Johnny impatiently.

"Well how do you know all of this about what Helena said?" Johnny questioned. "Surely she didn't just let you leave the party."

"No, as soon as they broke up the party, Sonny, Nikolas and I ducked into the stairwells off the main room," Jason explained. "I eavesdropped on her speech so we could try to formulate a counterattack."

"Alright," Johnny nodded. "Then those same stairwells will be our way back in. Helena must have been in disguise for her to be able to get inside without anyone noticing, right?"

"Yeah," Jason breathed. "They all were."

"So we need to get in disguise," Johnny suggested and Jason looked at him skeptically. "One a little less conspicuous than our suits. We need to figure out a way to get back into that party and get close to the Terribly Troubled Threesome. I'm betting that any security Helena brought with her won't react without her giving them orders. If we can figure out a way to take down all three of them at once, we can save everyone and the town."

* * *

Lulu paced the hotel room. After Johnny left, she put her dress back on and tried to relax, but she couldn't. No matter how many times she told herself he would be okay, Lulu was terrified for Johnny's life. Anything could happen to him and she was powerless to stop it. She didn't know how she could do this all the time. How she could sit around and wait while the man she loved was out there risking his life? How could she spend the rest of her life wondering each time he walked out the door if he would come home?

She couldn't.

Lulu felt the tears gather in her eyes and she didn't try to fight them. She did love Johnny, with all her heart, and she knew she couldn't handle losing him. If he was ever killed, she would die on the inside. The tears streamed down her face as her thoughts were overtaken with fears of all of what could happen. There were so many bad things that could happen and all Lulu could do was wait and hope and pray that none of them would.


	11. Hesitance

A/N – Okay, this is the finale of the party! Enjoy and leave me a review so I know how you felt about it!

**Chapter 10 – Hesitance**

Johnny and Jason stood together by one stairwell entrance and Nikolas and Sonny stood in the other. They had all donned waiter attire and were checking the guards rotations for a time to sneak back in to the party. Their plan was set and they each knew their role by heart. Johnny's heart was racing furiously, knowing that the plan had a few holes that could be disastrous. Jason motioned and Johnny quickly followed him through the doorway and into the ballroom, going undetected by any of Helena's men. A few minutes later, Nikolas and Sonny did the same. Stage one was complete.

However, stage one was the easy part. Stage two and three, getting closer to the villains and taking them down, respectively, were the ones that could get them killed. Johnny and Jason slowly, never taking more than a step at a time, came closer to the middle of the room where Helena, Jerry and Anthony stood. They were spread out which was to the superheroes' advantage. Anthony stood near Carly on Nikolas and Sonny's side of the room. Helena was closest to the door and Jerry stood near Johnny and Jason. Helena was the only one without a weapon, yet somehow was the most dangerous. Both Johnny and Nikolas moved towards her, leaving Sonny to get in position to take down Anthony and Jason in position to take down Jerry.

Everyone finally reached a position where they could strike when the time was right. Johnny took a glance at the clock and saw that it was only fifteen minutes until midnight. Only fifteen minutes before everyone would be killed if their plan didn't work. Johnny looked to Nikolas who looked to Sonny for the signal. Their actions had to be completely in sync or there would be complications.

"I wonder if your superheroes will actually let you die," Helena mused. "Perhaps they're more flawed than fearless."

As Helena uttered the last syllable the superheroes sprung into motion. Sonny elbowed Anthony in the face and disarmed him. He knocked Anthony to the floor and tied his wrists together with the rope each of them had stored in their waiter disguises. Jason mimicked Sonny's actions with Jerry adding a kick to the shins to help send him to the ground. Johnny and Nikolas both grabbed Helena and held her upright, knowing she needed to stay visible to her men.

"Tell your guards to lower their guns," Nikolas demanded.

"Never, shoot these people!" Helena bellowed.

"You try to shoot us, we use your boss as a human shield," Johnny spoke.

"Come on, grandmother, this is your chance. The only way to get out of here alive is to tell them to lower their guns," Nikolas reasoned.

"Do it, Helena," Anthony muttered from the floor.

"I must agree, darling," Jerry added. "I would rather be alive in prison than dead."

"You're cowards, both of you!" Helena shrieked.

"As are you," Johnny replied. "You're so afraid of not having power you can't sleep at night."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Helena mumbled, her voice showing weakness for the first time.

"Call...off...the...guards," Johnny said, emphasizing each word.

Johnny didn't know what had given him the strength to stare down Helena Cassadine in front of the entire town of Port Charles, but he was doing it. He held her stare and silently willed her to heed to his demand. He knew she wanted to live more than she wanted the superheroes dead, so if he remained stoic, she would give up. After what seemed like an eternity, Helena broke his gaze and looked at the guard Johnny assumed to be in charge.

"Let the people go," Helena muttered and the crowd gasped and sighed in relief.

All of the Helena's men dropped their weapons and the citizens of Port Charles rushed for the exit. Carly was the only one who remained, looking a little dazed and confused by the events that had happened. The police arrived shortly to take Anthony, Jerry, Helena and all her men to the station. Johnny breathed a sigh of relief as the last squad car rolled away from the Metro Court and turned to Jason.

"I have to go get Lulu," Johnny smiled. "Do I need to do anything else tonight or can I go home?"

"You've done more than any of us could have ever expected of you," Jason said with a smile of his own.

"You certainly have," Sonny agreed. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," Johnny replied.

"Now go get Lulu before I decide to ask you why the two of you were in a hotel room to start with," Nikolas said pointedly and Johnny hurried from the room.

"You have that kid scared to death," Sonny laughed, shaking his head.

"I swear, if he wasn't so good under pressure and at keeping Lu safe, I'd kill him," Nikolas joked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Lulu is lucky to have him," Jason added.

"Okay, which one of you three wants to tell me what the hell is going on?" Carly piped in, reminding the men of her presence. "You four are the Fearless Yet Flawed Foursome?"

"I'm exhausted," Nikolas said suddenly.

"Me too," Sonny agreed.

"I could sleep for days," Jason remarked as they all turned to walk out of the Metro Court, but Carly wouldn't be denied.

"I want an explanation!" Carly yelled, chasing after them to no avail. They were all out of sight as soon as she made it outside. "Damn. How did they do that?"

* * *

Lulu had almost worn a hole in the floor when she finally collapsed onto the bed in tears. He had been gone too long and Lulu felt she would die if he didn't walk in the door at that moment. As if Johnny knew her sentiment, the door swung open and Lulu turned to see him stride through the door. In less than a second, she was up and in his arms. He held her as tight as possible and she clung to him, so thankful that he was okay.

"I was so worried," Lulu sobbed against his chest.

"Shh, I'm fine," Johnny soothed.

"Are you really?" Lulu asked, pulling away and looking him over. "Where is your suit?"

"We needed to blend in," Johnny answered.

"What happened?" Lulu questioned.

"The Terribly Troubled Threesome were holding everyone hostage," Johnny replied, wiping away her tears. "They wanted to use Port Charles as a base to take over the world."

"That's crazy," Lulu muttered.

"I know," Johnny sighed. "But we stopped them and they are all in jail now."

"So it's finally over?" Lulu wondered.

"In this town, the danger will never completely be over," Johnny said, shaking his head. "But they're out of the picture."

"Well that's good," Lulu noted, leaving Johnny's arms completely and going to sit on the bed.

"Not to sound clingy, but I would appreciate holding you right now," Johnny smiled, going to sit beside Lulu.

"And I want you to hold me, but..." Lulu trailed off.

"But what?" Johnny asked and Lulu felt fresh tears fall down her face. "But what, Lulu? Talk to me."

"I don't think I can do this," Lulu cried and Johnny's heart broke at the sound of her voice.

"Do what?" Johnny pressed. "What can't you do, Lu?"

"This," Lulu repeated, motioning between the two of them. "Us."

"Okay," Johnny nodded, standing up and walking to the door.

"Okay?" Lulu asked in disbelief. "Don't you want to know why?"

"No," Johnny said softly.

"Why not?" Lulu wondered.

"Because there is no explanation that would stop my heart from ripping to shreds," Johnny replied, unshed tears glistening in his eyes. "I love you, even now, and I will forever, so I don't see the point in you telling me why. Details don't matter."

"I don't want to hurt you," Lulu whispered. "I would never want to hurt you."

"I believe that," Johnny nodded, opening the door. "But it doesn't make it better."

With those words, he left and Lulu started sobbing all over again. Her body shook as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. She remembered why she had always feared giving romance a chance with Johnny. It was this. Her screwing it up and losing him forever.

* * *

Jason looked at his watch. He had called Johnny three times and left him several voice mails and texts telling him there was a meeting, but Johnny had never responded. Jason assumed he was with Lulu and had gotten the messages, but not taken the time to answer. But now, Johnny was thirty minutes late and Jason was starting to worry. Johnny wasn't always right on time, but he had never been this late before. Sonny cleared his throat again, wanting to start the meeting without Johnny and Jason nodded, deciding that maybe Johnny had only turned his phone off. But before Sonny could speak, the door opened and Johnny walked in. He looked like hell. His face was unshaven and Jason noticed as he walked by that he smelled heavily of alcohol.

"Thanks for joining us, sunshine," Sonny mumbled and Johnny didn't even acknowledge him.

"Let's just get this meeting started," Nikolas groaned. "We're already way behind schedule."

"Right, well this is just a short meeting to let everyone know where we stand right now," Sonny began. "With the Terribly Troubled Threesome behind bars, we should have some peace for a time. So if anyone wants to take a vacation, now would be the time."

"What if we want to quit?" Johnny wondered, staring off into space.

"You want to leave the superheroes?" Sonny asked.

"I have no reason to be in the group," Johnny muttered.

"What about Lulu?" Nikolas questioned and Johnny looked at Nikolas. He tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"She's your sister," Johnny replied. "You can protect her."

"Excuse me?" Nikolas said with wide eyes.

"You heard me," Johnny said, rolling his eyes.

"What the hell-" Nikolas yelled, but Jason cut him off.

"Let it go," Jason advised. "Johnny, if you don't want to be here anymore, then you should leave."

"See ya," Johnny said, getting up and walking out.

"What the hell is his problem?" Nikolas demanded, looking at Jason.

"I don't know, but something isn't right," Jason noted. "Have you talked to Lulu?"

"No," Nikolas said, shaking his head.

"Look, what happened doesn't matter," Sonny interrupted. "What does matter is protecting Johnny and he isn't in a good frame of mind right now. Jason, I think you should follow him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Okay," Jason nodded, heading for the door. "I'll be in touch if I learn anything."

Jason left in a hurry, trying to pick up Johnny's trail. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew Johnny was in more danger than ever before. The look in Johnny's eye had been one of recklessness. It told Jason that Johnny no longer cared if he lived or died.


	12. Decisions

A/N – So the last chapter was a little on the sad side. Or a lot, but a little angst never hurt anybody. I really enjoyed writing the conversations in this chapter, so I'm hoping they turned out well. Let me know what you think!

**Chapter 11 – Decisions **

Lulu walked up to Kelly's slowly. Her heart was in pieces from what had happened with Johnny. She hated herself for what she had done. She should have never gotten involved with him. This pain was too much. Not only had she lost the only man she had ever truly loved, but also her best friend. She had never felt so alone and there was no one to blame but herself. She sighed as she entered Kelly's and walked to the counter to take a seat.

"Blonde One?" she heard from behind her.

"Yes?" Lulu asked, turning to see Spinelli.

"What plagues you?" Spinelli wondered.

"I guess you haven't talked to Johnny," Lulu muttered, facing forward again.

"The Lover of the Fair One has been incommunicado as of late," Spinelli replied, sitting beside her. "Perhaps the Blonde One would provide the Jackal with understanding?"

"I don't even know how to talk about it," Lulu said, tears coming to her eyes.

"May the Jackal suggest a direct approach," Spinelli responded.

"Johnny and I aren't seeing each other anymore," Lulu sighed.

"What could have separated the Bonded Souls?"Spinelli inquired.

"My stupidity and fear," Lulu answered.

"The Jackal needs more details to properly assess the situation," Spinelli replied.

"I broke up with him because I'm too scared of losing him," Lulu clarified.

"Perhaps the Jackal is mistaken, but didn't the Fair One lose her love in this case?" Spinelli asked.

"I meant I couldn't handle him dying," Lulu explained. "Him risking his life constantly for other people. I was too scared."

"Doesn't the Blonde One fear being without him?" Spinelli wondered.

"Yes," Lulu said softly. "But it's too late now anyway. I hurt him so much and I can't risk doing that ever again."

"The Jackal believes in the love of the Bonded Souls," Spinelli smiled. "Fair Lulu should as well."

"It's not that I don't think he would take me back, Spinelli," Lulu muttered. "I'm afraid he would."

"Again, the Jackal finds himself in a state of confusion," Spinelli replied.

"All I'm capable of is hurting Johnny and I don't want to do that," Lulu sighed. "Even if he took me back, eventually I would break his heart again. That's just who I am. I refuse to do that to him."

"True love makes life better," Spinelli said wisely. "No one knows what the future holds for the Bonded Souls, but the present is what they should live for."

"But what if-" Lulu tried and Spinelli held up his hand.

"What if the Fair One died tomorrow and the Wounded One never knew how she felt about him?" Spinelli asked. "Plenty of 'what if's exist. Which ones are relevant?"

"You're really smart, Spinelli," Lulu smiled. "I just need to think about it some more. I know I love Johnny and I want to be with him, but I have to know that it's what is best for him. He has put me first for so long and I need to return that favor."

"The Blonde One's good intentions are honorable," Spinelli noted. "But do not fail to consider the possibility that the Fair One is what is best for her love."

"Okay," Lulu nodded.

"The Jackal must depart," Spinelli said, standing up and heading for the door.

"Bye," Lulu waved.

The door opened and closed again as Spinelli left the diner. He had made some good points and left Lulu with a lot to think about. Could she really make Johnny happy forever? Or would she do as she expected of herself and break both of their hearts?

* * *

Johnny's feet carried him away from the meeting and to the Metro Court. The doors to the lobby were open even though the hotel was closed after the party had almost turned deathly on the previous night. He headed for the stairs and climbed all the way to the roof. He approached the ledge of the roof and leaped to stand on top of it. The last time he stood on the ledge of a roof was before he met Lulu. He used to love standing and looking out over the edge to get a rush. But once he met Lulu he didn't need tall buildings anymore. Just being near her gave him the most powerful rush he had ever felt.

He sat down on the edge of the ledge. Standing had done nothing for him. He realized he would never be able to get a thrill from doing that again. Not when he knew something so much better. He closed his eyes and pictured her beautiful face. He wished he had let her explain why she was breaking up with him. Maybe he could have changed her mind. Maybe they would still be together.

He felt someone sit down next to him on the ledge and he looked to his right to see Jason. Johnny assumed that Jason had followed him after the meeting. He hadn't really intended on quitting the Fearless Yet Flawed Foursome, but when the idea popped into his head he went with it. He wanted to rid his mind of all the haunting memories of Lulu and so much of those memories were tied to his time as the Prince of Reprise.

"You look like hell," Jason said, bringing Johnny out of his thoughts.

"That really upsets me. I thought I looked like a movie star," Johnny said sarcastically.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jason wondered.

"Talk about what?" Johnny asked, feigning ignorance.

"Let's start with you quitting this morning," Jason suggested.

"I'm not needed anymore," Johnny shrugged. "The main threat is gone and you three can handle anyone new."

"Johnny, last night you saved everyone. It was your plan that allowed us to take down Helena, Jerry and your father," Jason replied. "I think we need you."

"I just don't want to do it anymore," Johnny said sadly. "I have no reason to."

"Which I'm guessing means something happened with Lulu," Jason muttered.

"She broke it off," Johnny whispered.

"I'm sorry," Jason offered.

"Don't be," Johnny sighed. "You didn't do anything."

"Did she say why?" Jason asked.

"She offered to explain, but I didn't want to hear it," Johnny replied. "I figured it didn't make a difference."

"I would have still wanted an explanation," Jason responded.

"I just had to get out of there," Johnny continued. "I felt like my chest was about to collapse on itself. I didn't want to hurt her by breaking down in front of her. She seemed pretty upset as it was and the last thing I wanted to do was make it worse."

"Why was she upset?" Jason wondered.

"She said she didn't want to hurt me," Johnny answered. "And I believed her at the time, but now I have to wonder if she meant it. I mean she told me she loved me. I waited for so long to hear those words and I was so happy. And then only a few hours later it's over. How is that not wanting to hurt me?"

"Sounds to me like you need that explanation," Jason replied.

"I don't think I can face her," Johnny said, shaking his head. "I realize now how weak I am. Lulu gave me strength and without her I'm nothing. Just like I was before we met."

"You're not weak," Jason argued. "You must have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met and that is a sign of strength. Maybe right now you feel weak, but that's natural. You've been to hell and back in less than twenty-four hours and you need time to recuperate. But once you have, you will be the strong man that I have always known. And when you're back to your old self, you'll face Lulu and you will ask her why. And I bet you find a way to get her back."

"You're a good friend, Jason," Johnny said, smiling slightly. "I appreciate everything you said and I hope you're right."

"You're a good person," Jason replied. "And because of that, I know I'm right."

"Could you tell Sonny that I'm not sure yet," Johnny said, looking at Jason for the first time. "About quitting, I mean."

"I will," Jason nodded.

"Thanks," Johnny responded.

"I'm going to go as long as you promise not to jump off this ledge," Jason laughed.

"I promise," Johnny smiled.

Jason left and Johnny went back to his thoughts. He loved Lulu with everything inside of him and he would always want her in his life. Maybe he was too quick to assume that he couldn't have her. Maybe she just needed some reassuring because of her fears. He knew that Lulu wasn't afraid of much, but love was something she feared greatly. Maybe he did need her explanation after all.

* * *

Lulu couldn't help but replay Spinelli's words over and over again as she tried to get some sleep. She had spent two days trying to sort out her thoughts and emotions and decide what she should do. She rolled over in her bed and found the alarm clock read 1:47 am. She wondered if Johnny was asleep or if he tossed and turned the way she did.

That's when it hit her.

She had been stupidly trying to make this decision on her own. She realized that she didn't know what was best for Johnny, only he did. Only he could decide if he was willing to risk a lifetime full of her making mistakes and screwing everything up. She had taken away his right to decide and she needed to give it back to him. She pushed herself out of bed and quickly got dressed. She didn't care what time it was or about anything else. She had to talk things out with Johnny and they had to decide together.

And she couldn't wait another second.


	13. Things That Matter

A/N – This chapter is pretty short, but I think you all will like it anyway! I can't believe this story is wrapping up, but there is only one chapter left after this! I appreciate everyone who is reading and commenting! Your comments keep me writing! Enjoy!

**Chapter 12 – Things That Matter**

Johnny groaned as he sat up in bed. Who the hell came to visit this early in the morning? Not that he was asleep. He had been laying down and staring at the ceiling just as he had for the last few nights without Lulu. He pushed the covers to the side and grabbed a T-shirt out of his drawer. He pulled the shirt over his head and made his way to the door.

He opened the door and felt his heart stop. This was just a really great dream. Lulu standing there was too good to be true. He blinked slowly, expecting her to be gone each time his eyes opened. He wanted to reach out and touch her to confirm that she was there, but he couldn't move. It was like he was frozen in place, completely aware of his surroundings yet unable to react to them in any way.

"I-I..." Lulu tried, but stopped. She realized she should have prepared a speech on her way over because she probably looked like a fool just standing in his doorway in the middle of the night.

Johnny cocked his head to the side at the sound of her voice. She was really there. He had imagined her coming to see him, but he had never heard her voice before. That was real. He stepped back, silently inviting her in. She slowly walked inside and it occurred to Johnny how beautiful she looked. Her hair was completely out of place from how she usually wore it and she was wearing her around the house clothes. She looked as if she had stepped out of the fantasy life he had dreamed up for the two of them. The life where he got to see her like that every night before they fell asleep and every morning when they woke up.

Lulu sat down on the couch in the living room and looked up to see Johnny smiling at her. He was looking at her, but his slightly dazed expression made her wonder what he was thinking about. She didn't understand how he could be smiling at her. She didn't understand how he could let her in his apartment. He should have slammed the door in her face, but he didn't. Because he loved her and he would never do that to her. He finally seemed to snap out of his daze and sat down on the other end of the couch. They just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Lulu knew she had a lot to explain, but she didn't know where to start.

"Do you want something to drink?" Johnny asked politely.

"No, I'm fine," Lulu said, shaking her head.

"Is everything okay?" Johnny wondered.

"No," Lulu sighed. "But you know that already."

"There are a lot of things I don't know," Johnny noted. "I know that I said before I didn't want to hear your reason for breaking up with me, but I think I do need one. For closure, if nothing else."

"Closure?" Lulu asked.

"Unless you've changed your mind," Johnny said with a small smile.

"I'm a coward," Lulu said, exhaling the breath she'd been holding. "I pushed you away because I was scared of what would happen to me if you were killed while you were being a superhero. I thought if I ended it now it would hurt less. But if there is a pain worse than this, I don't want to consider it."

"Lulu, you don't have to worry about me," Johnny replied, scooting closer to her on the couch. "I'm going to be okay. When I have you to live for, I can get through any danger."

"I can't help but worry," Lulu sighed. "But I realized that I was being stupid and letting fear control me. I considered apologizing and explaining myself, but I kept thinking about your face at the hotel when I told you I couldn't be with you. I hurt you so much and I knew that would happen. My relationship history is filled with me making huge mistakes and hurting people."

"Come on," Johnny laughed. "Our relationship is nothing like the other ones you've had. I love you."

"And I love you, too," Lulu smiled. "But how can I say I love you and still do things that would hurt you so much? Maybe I don't know what it means to love someone."

"Lulu, you got scared," Johnny said softly. "Everyone gets scared. Hell, I spent four years being too scared to tell you how I felt. You know what love is. I know that because I know you love me. I can feel it."

"The thing is," Lulu started. "I'm still scared."

"Of what?" Johnny wondered.

"Of continuing to hurt you," Lulu muttered. "What if I keep screwing up?"

Lulu looked to Johnny and he just smiled at her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Lulu responded automatically and deepened the kiss. She didn't know why Johnny was so wonderful, but she was thankful. Johnny pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"I know that you know that I know you screw up," Johnny whispered. "It's a part of who you are. And I love that part of you. I love every part of you. So if you keep screwing up, great. I'll be right beside you the whole time. As long as you let me."

"I want you beside me forever," Lulu replied. "I'm sorry for-"

"Don't," Johnny said, putting a finger to her lips. "It's over and we're together again. That's all that matters."

"I love you," Lulu smiled, brushing her lips against his.

"I love you, too," Johnny replied, meeting her lips again.

* * *

Jason drummed his fingers against the table top as Sonny looked impatiently at his watch. Johnny was late again. Maybe he wasn't coming. Jason hadn't heard from him since their talk on the rooftop, but he was sure Johnny was going to remain a superhero.

"Does anyone else notice a pattern here?" Nikolas asked dryly.

"Johnny will be here," Jason said, checking his phone for any possible messages.

"Did you talk to him?" Nikolas wondered and Jason looked away. "So you are assuming he didn't mean what he said at the last meeting. You don't actually know if he's going to show."

"If who is going to show?" Johnny asked, walking in the door.

"Why are you so late?" Sonny questioned.

"Long night," Johnny smiled.

"Care to elaborate?" Sonny requested.

"Not in front of Nikolas," Johnny answered.

"Oh great," Nikolas groaned. "That's enough to give me nightmares."

"So you and Lulu are okay?" Jason asked and Johnny nodded.

"Better than ever," Johnny replied.

"Can we get back to business, please?" Nikolas begged.

"Yes," Sonny nodded. "I'm assuming that since you're here, you are going to remain a member of the Fearless Yet Flawed Foursome, Johnny."

"Yes, I am," Johnny responded. "I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day. I wasn't myself."

"It's forgotten," Sonny said with a smile. "Now on to more important things. There may be a new enemy on the horizon."

"What do we know?" Jason asked.

"Dangerous and ambitious," Sonny shrugged.

"Aren't they all?" Nikolas laughed and everyone joined him.

"I guess the drama never ends," Johnny sighed.

"It wouldn't be right if it did," Sonny replied.

* * *

"It doesn't get better than this," Lulu muttered, burying her head into Johnny's chest.

They were tangled in the sheets of his bed, holding each other tightly. Johnny ran his hand up her back and through her golden hair. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she raised up to meet his lips with hers.

"No, it doesn't," Johnny agreed, pulling away.

"So, you never told me how your meeting went," Lulu said, laying her head against his chest.

"It went like they all do," Johnny laughed. "An update on what's happening in the world of villains."

"Is Port Charles in danger?" Lulu asked.

"Not with us around," Johnny answered.

"That's good to know," Lulu smiled.

"I'll always protect you, Lulu," Johnny promised.

"My own personal hero," Lulu said happily.

"That's right," Johnny replied.

"Could you do something for me?" Lulu questioned, raising up to look Johnny in the eye.

"Of course," Johnny answered quickly.

"Put on your suit," Lulu said coyly.

"That's right, you think I'm sexy in my suit," Johnny smirked.

"Very sexy," Lulu nodded, kissing Johnny chastely on the lips.

"So, why do I need to put on my suit?" Johnny asked, flipping them so Lulu was trapped underneath him. "Is there a damsel in distress?"

"Definitely," Lulu breathed as Johnny kissed her neck.

"Then I better rescue her," Johnny muttered into her neck.

Johnny tried to pull away, but Lulu pulled him back down and connected their lips again. Johnny deepened the kiss and Lulu ran her fingers through his hair. He pulled away breathlessly after a few minutes and looked into her eyes.

"I thought you wanted the suit," Johnny chuckled.

"Maybe some other time," Lulu sighed. "Right now, I don't need the Prince of Reprise. I just need Johnny Zacchara."

"You have me," Johnny smiled. "Now and forever."


	14. Commencement

A/N – I think I've delayed this long enough! It's hard to let go of this one, because it's been a lot of fun. I think this chapter needs a little bit of a cheesy warning. It's cute, though, and hopefully the perfect ending to the story! Thanks to everyone who has read this story and especially those who review!

**Chapter 13 – Commencement**

Johnny watched as Jason and Sonny made small talk about the weather and their business. He kept checking his watch, sure he was going to be late to meet Lulu. He looked up from his watch to catch Jason and Sonny smirking at him and he sighed.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"In a hurry?" Sonny wondered.

"I have somewhere to be," Johnny answered.

"Your college graduation ceremony isn't until two," Jason noted, looking at his watch. "You could walk all the way and still get there on time."

"I'm meeting Lulu beforehand, okay?" Johnny explained.

"We know," Sonny smiled. "I guess Nikolas wants to make you wait."

"Has anyone talked to him?" Johnny wondered.

"He said he was going to take pictures with Lulu before the meeting," Jason shrugged.

"And he did and they came out fantastic," Nikolas said, walking into the room.

"With as long as you took, they should have," Johnny grumbled.

"Complaining?" Nikolas asked. "I'm just curious because I'm fairly sure you're the one who has been late to the last four meetings. And who is late all the time."

"You know the common factor in the tardiness is Lulu," Sonny mused.

"She's always late," Johnny said, shaking his head with a lovesick look on his face.

"Please don't," Jason groaned.

"You know the other day we were going to dinner," Johnny said, launching himself into a story that the rest ignored.

"You just had to bring up Lulu," Nikolas said to Sonny.

"I'm sorry," Sonny sighed. "I didn't think that would start one of his walks down memory lane."

"She was so funny," Johnny continued, completely oblivious to the conversation of the others.

"Doesn't everything start him in a walk down memory lane?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"I swear, Lulu makes him too happy," Nikolas groaned as Johnny finally finished the story.

"We ended up having a great time," Johnny said, finally noticing the bored stares of his fellow superheroes. "Sorry. I was doing it again, wasn't I?"

"Yes," they all grumbled.

"Let's just get down to business," Sonny suggested.

"Yes, let's," Jason agreed.

"Even though you're a pain in the ass half the time," Nikolas began. "We still consider ourselves lucky to have the Prince of Reprise in the Fearless Yet Flawed Foursome. And because of that, we got you a little present for your graduation."

Johnny looked on in shock as Sonny pulled out a file and placed it in front of Johnny. Johnny slowly opened it and read over the documents in front of him. He read them through several times before looking to Nikolas then Jason then Sonny.

"You bought me a night club?" Johnny asked.

"The place used to be famous," Sonny explained.

"But then it fell into bad hands and people stopped going there," Jason continued.

"So, it's going to take work, but we figured a fresh-out-of-school, business major could get it running again," Nikolas finished.

"I don't know how to thank you guys," Johnny smiled. "This is amazing."

"You don't have to thank us," Sonny said, shaking his head. "You've done so much for this group and this is our way of thanking you for that work."

"Plus, I want you to have money to take care of my baby sister," Nikolas sighed. "And since you two seem intent on staying together, I decided to take the first step in welcoming you into the family."

"I really appreciate that," Johnny replied. "But, in a way I already feel like a part of your family. The three of you are like older brothers to me and you've all treated me well and taken care of me like one of your own."

"That's because you are," Jason noted. "You're one of us and we hope you plan to stay."

"I do," Johnny nodded.

"Good," Sonny said with a proud smile. "Because it wouldn't be the same without you."

* * *

Lulu smiled to herself as she waited for Johnny at Kelly's. Their food that she had bought was already spread out on the table. It was her graduation present to him. Actually paying for a meal. She heard the bell ring and before he was completely in the door, she was in his arms.

"Happy graduation day!" Lulu squeaked.

"Same to you," Johnny replied, kissing her lips gently. "Sorry I'm late. The guys held me up."

"Those boyfriends of yours," Lulu sighed. "Should I be jealous?"

"Never," Johnny laughed. "But they did get me something pretty amazing for graduation."

"What?" Lulu asked as they took their seats at the table.

"A night club," Johnny answered.

"Ugh," Lulu scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Johnny wondered.

"The only thing I got you was buying lunch," Lulu explained. "My gift sucks."

"You bought us lunch?" Johnny questioned.

"Yes," Lulu muttered. "I thought it would be nice to surprise you, but I-"

"I love it," Johnny said, cutting her off.

"Really?" Lulu asked.

"Definitely," Johnny nodded.

"Okay," Lulu smiled, leaning across the table to kiss him quickly. "So why did they get you a night club?"

"They wanted me to have a starting place in the business world," Johnny replied.

"That is amazing," Lulu noted. "You're going to do a great job with it."

"I hope so," Johnny said, nervously. "They took a risk on me."

"You're practically graduating at the top of the class," Lulu laughed. "You should have more confidence in yourself."

"Practically, right? Not actually like you," Johnny smirked and Lulu blushed.

"Journalism is way easier than business," Lulu said humbly.

"I think you're just being modest," Johnny said, taking her hand. "You've already got a job at the newspaper office and an offer to write pieces for a magazine."

"I got the job at the paper because of you," Lulu replied. "My inside source on the town superheroes got me hired."

"But it was your excellent instincts that discovered my secret in the first place," Johnny argued.

"You're determined to compliment me," Lulu blushed.

"Hey, my girl is the best and I want everyone to know it," Johnny smiled.

"I love you," Lulu said softly, leaning over the table.

"I love you, too," Johnny responded, connecting their lips.

* * *

"This year's class elected speaker is Lesley Lu Spencer," the professor said.

Lulu made her way up to the podium and took her stance behind the microphone. She placed her speech in front of her and took a deep breath, finding Johnny in the crowd. He smiled at her and she took another breath before beginning to speak.

"I want to thank my classmates for giving me the opportunity to speak today," Lulu began. "This is such an important day for all of us because today we step into our careers and into the lives we will make for ourselves."

Johnny listened with pride as Lulu spoke to the graduating class about dreams and goals for the future. Her speech was perfect and so full of passion. Their eyes met again as she finished her speech.

"So as we step out into the next chapter of our lives, I believe it is important to hold onto those we love," Lulu smiled. "Don't be afraid of what might go wrong because fear is our greatest limitation. Believe in yourself and believe in those who love you. These are the things that will make your life complete."

Everyone cheered as Lulu walked away from the podium and back to her seat. The ceremony continued and Johnny and Lulu received their diplomas. When everyone had walked across the stage, the ceremony concluded and all of the graduates threw their hats into the air. Johnny caught Lulu in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"That was an amazing speech," Johnny complimented as he pulled away.

"I got most of it from us," Lulu shrugged. "Especially the part about fear."

"Sometimes you learn more outside the class room than you do in it," Johnny replied.

"That's definitely true," Lulu agreed, finding her hat.

"So, are you ready to go home?" Johnny asked, finally retrieving the hat he had thrown.

"Yes," Lulu answered. "My place or yours?"

"Depends on what you want to do," Johnny responded.

"I was thinking a hot, relaxing bubble bath and then ordering takeout," Lulu smiled.

"Then we better go to your place because you're the one who has the bathtub big enough for two," Johnny smirked, pulling her to him once again.

"What makes me think you're joining me?" Lulu wondered.

"If I'm not wanted..." Johnny pouted and Lulu kissed his lips softly.

"You're wanted," Lulu promised and then kissed him again.

"You're wanted, too," Johnny muttered against her lips.

"Let's go," Lulu replied, pulling away. "You're wanted really badly."

* * *

"Pass the noodles," Lulu requested, leaning against Johnny's arm.

"Here you go," Johnny obliged, giving her the box.

"Thank you," Lulu smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I can't believe we're college graduates," Johnny said thoughtfully. "It seems like yesterday that we met."

"I know what you mean," Lulu replied.

"_Ouch!" Lulu exclaimed, dropping all of the items in her hands. _

"_Careful there," a deep voice called, catching her before she tumbled. _

"_Thank you," Lulu said, getting her balance. _

"_Not a problem," the stranger smiled. "I'm Johnny." _

"_Lulu," she replied. _

"_Nice to meet you, Lulu," Johnny said, bending to gather her things. "Are you okay?" _

"_I'm fine, I just stubbed my toe," Lulu shrugged. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm kind of a klutz." _

"_Your secret is safe with me," Johnny promised, handing her all of her books. "I see you're in psychology with Dr. Bellmer. So am I." _

"_Really?" Lulu asked. "Maybe we can sit together. None of my other friends are in that class." _

"_Sounds good to me," Johnny agreed, already stricken by her beauty. _

"_Great," Lulu said, smiling brightly. "I'll see you in class, Johnny." _

"_Bye," Johnny called as he watched her walk away._

"I was in love from the start," Johnny laughed. "And I'm even more in love now."

"I can't believe it took me almost four years to see that," Lulu said, shaking her head. "We lost so much time because of me."

"No," Johnny disagreed. "Everything happens when it's supposed to. We're together now and we're staying together."

"Yes, we are," Lulu agreed, placing the food in her hands on the beside table.

"What?" Johnny asked as Lulu got out of bed and went to the closet. "What are you doing?"

"I have another graduation present for you," Lulu answered.

"What? Why did you do that?" Johnny wondered as Lulu disappeared inside the closet.

"Because I love you and I wanted you to have a wonderful graduation night," Lulu replied.

"I got you something, too," Johnny admitted, getting out of bed and digging around in his jeans on the floor.

"Really?" Lulu asked, coming out of the closet while Johnny still had his head down.

"Yes," Johnny said as he looked up and his breath instantly caught in his throat. "Wow."

"You like?" Lulu asked, twirling around in her lingerie.

"I-I-I," Johnny stuttered. "Wow."

"I'll take that as a good sign," Lulu smirked. "So, are you going to unwrap your present?"

"You're my present?" Johnny wondered and Lulu nodded. "Most definitely. But first, why don't you open your present?"

"Okay," Lulu agreed. "Where is it?"

"Right here," Johnny said, pulling out a jewelry box.

Lulu took the box from Johnny's hand and opened it. Inside was a beautiful, gold locket. The picture on the inside was of Johnny in his superhero suit and the inscription on the back read 'I'll always protect you'. Lulu's mouth hung open as she stared at the beautiful gift Johnny had given her.

"This is so perfect," Lulu said, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm glad you like it," Johnny replied, slipping the necklace from the case.

"I love it," Lulu smiled as Johnny clasped the necklace around her neck.

"I love you," Johnny whispered against her neck as he kissed the spot below her necklace.

"Looks like someone is ready to unwrap his present," Lulu smirked, leaning back into him.

"I want to see how beautiful it is," Johnny muttered, practically tearing the clothing from Lulu's body.

"Do you always treat the wrapping of your presents that way?" Lulu wondered, turning in his arms and looking to her discarded clothing on the floor.

"I do when I really want the present," Johnny breathed in her ear.

"I'm all yours," Lulu replied. "I'm always all yours."

"And I'm yours," Johnny promised.

"You're my hero," Lulu murmured against his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Johnny said, closing the distance between them.

They kissed passionately and fell backwards onto the bed. Their lives were both so complete in that moment. It was the beginning of a new chapter in their life together. A wonderful journey was just starting out and they were both more than ready to make the trip together.

THE END


End file.
